Scars Run Deep
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Bella's life spirals down hill. Edward and the Cullens leave, then Jacob refuses any contact with her; the move to Princeton‑Plainsboro, New Jersey doesn't seem so bad. But when tradedy strikes it leaves her in the hands of a ex-pill popping addict: House
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The ambulance sirens rang through her ears as she and an EMT sat alongside her father in the back of a red and white van while speeding down the slick, wet roads of Princeton Plainsboro, New Jersey.

Silent sobs racked her body as glistening tears flowed down her pale face. Both of Bella's small, petite hands held firmly onto one of Charlie's rough, callused ones, praying that her father would live through this.

She had never been a very religious person but at this very moment in time she would have done anything to keep him here with her. She couldn't do this on her own. He was the reason that she had lived for so long. Bella was sure that if he died that she would finally peruse the deadly thoughts that paraded through her mind.

Bella Swan never voiced her thoughts about perusing dangerous activities that chanced ending her life. She knew that if she were to perish her mother, Renee, would be distraught, but Bella also knew her mother would overcome that obstacle with the help of her new husband, Phil.

During her months as a "zombie" she lost all contact with her friends from the small, dingy high school of Forks; she highly doubted that anyone would mourn her death.

The only person that she had contacted willingly was Jacob Black. He had become her savior, her own personal sun. He was the light at the end of the seemingly endless dark tunnel. Seeing Jacob soon became the highlight of her day.

He had helped to slowly heal the hole that had formed in her chest, distracting her from thinking about the family that had at one time she had thought as of as her own while keeping her mind focused on the fun, light hearted conversations that flowed between them.

Being with Jacob usually kept the pain away but there were moments when it would return, crashing down on her at once. The pain would be all consuming, forcing Bella to relive the final moments she had shared with the love of her life, Edward.

This would in turn, would cause the hole in her heart to rip open further. In this emotional turmoil of past events Bella's thin, boney arms would automatically wrap tightly around her torso in a struggle to hold herself together.

Bottom lip quivering, unshed tears would pool in her lifeless, chocolate brown eyes. A saddened and defeated look would show on her face, and her breaths would turn into short gasps of air. Jacob would comfort her whilst in her company.

But soon after Jacob had begun to mend Bella's broken heart, he pulled away abruptly. Ever since that night at the movie theater where he had accompanied Bella along with Mike he had been ill.

At first she had believed it, calling to wish him well. Billy always assured her by saying that he would pass along her well wishes. Promising Bella that Jacob would return her phone calls as soon as possible. She found herself on many occasions waiting by the phone, willing it to ring. Jacob never did call.

Over time Bella grew suspicious, thinking that Jacob would at least have had the decency to have some sort of contact with her. After all they had grown quite close, always getting along great.

Days turned into weeks where Jacob had remained absent from accompanying Billy to the Swan household for sports watching with Charlie.

He no longer came over just to hang out or be in each other's company and he never invited Bella to his house to work on the now forgotten motorcycles. Jacob Black had lost any form of contact with Bella, effectively abandoning her. Abandoning her just like the Cullen's had; just like _he_ had.

Agonizing long weeks turned into months without a word from Jacob. Bella finally grew tired of waiting, wanting some answers to his sudden disappearing act. If he wasn't going to come to her, she would go to him.

Bella packed a can of cooked microwave soup before heading out to her rusty, beat up pickup truck. Opening the door, Bella gladly hoped into the cab, escaping the cold weather outside. Tossing the old Teflon ware bowl into the passenger seat, Bella floored her gas petal.

The old motor cried out in complaint at the pushing of the high speed. The fastest her engine would allow her to go was 55 mph. Although she always hated when someone sped down the road, the slow 55 mph speed did not seem to be enough today.

They pulled up to the hospital, throwing the doors to the van wide open and bringing her from her memories.

Jogging to keep up with the doctors as they entered through the emergency exit, Bella was stopped by a nurse in scrubs who was trying to get her attention. She stood and watched as Charlie slipped mostly from her view as he was rushed through a set of double doors to head to surgery.

Her mind began to close off from her surroundings; Bella was becoming numb— an all too familiar feeling. She looked down at the nurse who had stopped her and realized that the woman had been talking to her while motioning for Bella to follow.

Bella's bloodshot eyes darted between her father's form lying on the gurney just beyond the doors and the face of the nurse, debating whether or not to follow.

Nodding, Bella stumbled along behind the nurse, passing a middle aged man leaning on a cane talking to a woman in a low cut suit. The man looked up and locked gazes with Bella, ignoring the woman in front of him. House's blue eyes stared intently into her lifeless, dead, chocolate brown eyes; his forehead scrunching up while his mouth formed a small 'o'.

Fingers snapping in front of his face, Lisa Cuddy gathered his attention, but only straying his gaze away from the teen briefly. House replied back with a witty comeback causing Cuddy to thrust the case folder into his chest and his hand flew to his chest to catch the falling papers.

Gregory House stayed stationary while gazing at the corridor that the brunette had just walked into.

* * *

_**Hey readers!!! This is my first crossover story I have ever written. So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least one good review I will continue the story. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after New Moon but Edward never comes back and Bella doesn't find out about Jacob being a shape shifter (werewolf). **_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own House, M.D., or Dr. Gregory House, (or Hugh Laurie for that matter). That belongs to David Shore for creating the magic that is House, M.D.! **_

_**Much love Delilah **_


	2. Chapter 2: The Easter Bunny

**Chapter 2: The Easter Bunny**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Gregory House stayed stationary while gazing at the corridor that the brunette had just walked into._

**PRESENT**

**(Bella's POV)**

I followed behind the nurse into a corridor that had dull, cream colored walls, with various doors lining the way. I tried to commit every last detail to memory to distract myself from the pain creeping up on me. Doctors passed by, walking in and out the emergency room doors.

"You need to wait in here for the duration of your father's surgery. Will you be okay by yourself? Do you need to call someone?" The blonde nurse asked me with a small smile playing on her lips.

I nodded; there was no way I was calling anyone. I couldn't call Renee when she would only waste a flight up here along with Phil. I refused to allow them to waste their money on me. I highly doubted that anyone from the Black family would even answer my calls, leaving me with no other options.

The nurse looked me over as if to make sure I was really going to be alright, giving a short nod before walking out, and closing the glass slider door as she left.

Sighing heavily, I walked over to the chair in the far corner, seating myself and looking around the room I was now in. A TV was placed on the wall opposite the bed, alongside which there was several cabinets. I looked out the single large, window next to me, gazing at the visible stars glowing against the dark sky.

Unshed tears pooled in my eyes as I realized the time, twilight. _He_ always had said that twilight was the easiest time for _them_. The door slid open, shaking me out of my unwanted memories, only to reveal the man I had just seen in the ER.

Limping, he walked in turning to shut the door behind him. His knowing blue eyes pierced mine causing me to turn my gaze away; the blush creeping up my cheeks. W_hat is he doing here? Is he a doctor or a patient? Does he know anything about Charlie?_ I wondered.

"Hi, I'm Doctor House. Mind if I hide in here?" His blue eyes twinkled with mischief briefly reminding of my former brother. Cringing, I shook my head to clear my trail of thought.

"Excuse me?" I asked Dr. House, puzzled.

"What do I need to speak slower for you? My. Name. Is. Doctor. House, "Dr. House repeated, annunciating each and every word while leaning forward slightly to rest on his cane.

"Yes, yes you name is Doctor House. I heard you the first time, but would you care to explain why you're 'hiding' here?" _Ugh! _I just started a conversation with this man and I'm already frustrated.

"I'm hiding from the Easter Bunny. What do you think I'm hiding from?" he asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Giving up, I sighed, "Fine, go ahead," and then slumped back into the uncomfortable chair.

"Good, I need some company. I'm getting bored of only staying in the room with just coma-guy," he muttered, sitting down on to the empty bed.

"Dr. House, I'm Bella," I told the doctor lying a few mere feet from me in an attempt to break the silence.

Nodding, Dr. House looked my way, "Bella, don't call me Dr. House, its just House," he told me while smiling.

I blushed and whispered under my breath, "House. Got it." I couldn't help the faint smile from appearing on my lips.

Gasping, I brought my hand to my mouth with the realization that I had just smiled! I haven't smiled and meant it since Jacob.

"You okay there?" House questioned as he looked over at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Um…yeah," I replied quietly, the familiar heat rising to my face. I moved my chair closer to the bed, turning it to face the TV which was now turned on. "So since you're obviously not hiding from the Easter Bunny, do you care to explain who you _**are**_ hiding from?"

"I'm hiding from Cuddy." House's head turned to glance at me for a moment then returned to the monster trucks crushing each other.

Ok, I was seriously confused, "Okay…who's Cuddy?"

"Cuddy's the good 'ole dean of medicine here," he told me in a sarcastic, mock British accent.

"Ahh…so why are you hiding from her?" I wondered, my eyebrows puckering in confusion.

"She wants me to help my team diagnosis a patient who doesn't even need my help. It doesn't take a four year old to figure out what he has," House told me with a sigh.

"Wait, so you're here, watching monster trucks and hiding from diagnosing an actual patient?"

"Wow you catch on fast," he told me while rolling his eyes, the sarcasm dripping heavily through his words. "Of course, my team should be able to figure it out by themselves. I have-" House was cut off by the door opening and a woman who I assumed to be Cuddy stepped in.

"House what are you doing here? You have a patient to diagnosis," she asked. House ignored her by turning the volume up on the show we were watching, effectively drowning out her voice. Cuddy walked over to the TV, grabbing the cord and unplugging it.

House started to pout, "Awe but mommy I was having so much fun. Can't I play for a little while longer?" he asked in an annoyingly whiny voice.

"Well if you are going to act like a 4 year old you are going to be treated like one. You don't get your TV back until you treat him." She smiled, starting to twirl the cord in triumph.

I chuckled at their playful banter. House tore his gaze from Cuddy for a second to glance at me, his stunning blue eyes shining before turning back to her.

"Ugh, yes mommy." House proceed to slump his head down in fake disappointment. Nodding her head in satisfaction Cuddy turned towards me.

"I'm sorry for anything Doctor House might have said and done," she paused to glare at him slightly, "but he won't be here to bother you any longer. If you have any trouble just ask to speak with me." Cuddy glared at House again shortly before heading back out of the door; her heels clicking loudly on the tile floor.

Groaning, House grabbed his cane and got off of the bed. He started to limp to the open doorway before turning back around to face at me. "Well what do you say? You up for it?" House questioned me, amused.

I bit my lip, wondering if I should. _Well, Charlie will probably be in surgery for a couple of hours… might as well distract myself instead of having nightmares in a hospital full of people. _Shuddering, I quickly agreed with an eagerly nod of my head.

Standing, I walked to House who was waiting just outside the door. My foot caught on a piece of metal hardware on the floor causing me to fly forward. I mentally cursed my clumsiness as my hands shot forward in a vain attempt to save myself. Before I could hit the tile, I was caught by a warm, rough hand on my wrist pulling me upright.

Tilting my head up, I noticed I was mere inches from House, his grasp still tight on arm. My eyes pooled with water when I remembered this familiar position; only that it had been with_ him_. The absence of the warm grip brought me out of my reflection. House's eyes bored in mine, turning calculating before giving me a once over as if to make sure I was ok.

Staring into the space where House had just been standing I was startled by a loud whistle. I turned to see House waiting in the back of the empty elevator eyebrows raised, jerking his head to the side once, and holding the doors open with his cane.

I rushed down the hallway, sighing once I stepped inside the elevator. Soft classical music filled the small space and my eyes shifted around, noticing the button pane—every single one was lit up.

I turned my head slightly to face Dr. House. "So exactly where are we going?"

"My office, apparently I have homework to do," he told me, continuing to stare straight ahead at the reflective metal door.

"And your office happens to be on _**every**_ floor?"

He answered with a smirk, "Nope, I'm just checking to make sure that the elevators are working properly. I mean if I didn't, what kind of a person would I be?"

I laughed lightly, the sound unfamiliar to my ears, as if I had forgotten how to. House's smirk only grew more pronounced at my childish laughter. I stopped short when the doors opened to yet another floor, only this time someone was waiting on the other side.

A man with short, wavy, light brown hair and brown eyes stood in a white lab coat, a stethoscope wrapped securely around his neck. I shuffled closer to House to make room for the other doctor that was stepping in to join us.

I blushed a deep, cherry red at the close proximity I now had with Dr. House and I could now feel the heat radiating off of his body. A feeling very different than the one I was usually greeted with while standing close to someone like this. I was always met with freezing cold or scalding hot temperatures; this was an odd, but comfortable change.

_**Hey readers!!! This is my first crossover story I have ever written. So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least one good review I will continue the story. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after New Moon but Edward never comes back and Bella doesn't find out about Jacob being a shape shifter (werewolf). **_

_**This also takes place right after the 6 season of House, M.D. but this will not follow the events of that season. **_

_**  
P.S. I am not sure what to call this story. I have several ideas but I am not sure if they fit with the story or if their any good! Help me! I have a poll on my profile with the list of names; it would be great if you would vote! If you have any suggestions it would be greatly appreciated! **_

_**Here are the choices I have so far: **_

**Scars Run Deep**

**Breaking Walls**

**Trauma Scars**

**Love Scars**

**Crazy Love**

**This Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Feelings**

**Superstitious Lies**

**To Lie or Not to Lie?**

**Open book?**

_**P.P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own House, M.D., or Dr. Gregory House, (or Hugh Laurie for that matter). That belongs to David Shore for creating the magic that is House, M.D.! **_

_**Much love Delilah**_


	3. Chapter 3: She's Your?

**Chapter 3: She's Your…?**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_I blushed a deep, cherry red at the close proximity I now had with Dr. House and I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. A feeling very different than the one I was usually greeted with while standing close to someone like this. I was always met with freezing cold or scalding hot temperatures; this was an odd, but comfortable change._

**PRESENT**

**(Bella's POV)**

Leaning forward, House peered around me to address the doctor on my left.

"Hey Wilson, I forgot to ask you earlier, how did talking to Amber go last night?

"House," The doctor, who I guessed was Wilson, reprimanded him sharply; his eyes lit with anger.

"What? I'm sure Bella here can keep a secret, right?" House turned his gaze on me, the heat in my cheeks rising fast. My eyebrows puckered as I stared at him, but I slowly nodded, realizing that he was waiting for some form of a response.

Once House had acknowledged that he knew me, Wilson glanced curiously between the two of us, his forehead scrunching up in confusion before sighing, returning to fix his gaze on House.

"Cut the crap House, don't you have a patient to diagnosis?"

"I already diagnosed him."

"You discharged him already, at 12 o'clock at night?"

"Nope, I figured that the kids could figure out this one on their own, but I guess I over estimated them. It appears that I need to hold their hands through it all."

I watched them both with fascination, not understanding a single thing but trying none the less.

* * *

I walked silently beside House, stumbling occasionally only to be caught each time by a warm hand on my wrist. We passed by several rooms all of which were filled with sleeping patients before finally we came to a stop outside a large room complete with glass walls and a single door.

House stepped past me, pushing the door wide open, grabbing the attention of the other doctors in the room. I tentatively followed in behind him, standing awkwardly in the doorway. The heat rose in my cheeks, flaming a dark red as questioning gazes met mine before looking back at House.

There were three doctors residing in the large room, two male and one female. The female had on a tight, brown turtleneck with blacks slacks, her long blonde hair tied back into a loose ponytail. A male, African American doctor wore a black, clean pressed suit with a red tie; while the other male doctor wore dark blue jeans and a slightly wrinkled gray button up shirt tucked in loosely under a white lab coat. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair reminding me of someone from my former family, ironically the one who had tried to end my life. I wrapped my arms around my frail middle to hold myself together while internally slapping myself for going down memory lane.

The woman with the long blonde hair spoke first, "Excuse me miss, but you can't be in here. Why don't you follow me and I can take you back to where you belong?" She walked forward towards me, stretching her arm out, her small hand lightly pressing on my shoulder guiding me out through the door.

"Cameron, leave her alone. You really think that I would have let her follow me around if I didn't want her to?" House asked her, leaning back into the metal chair his feet propped up on the table.

The woman, Cameron, shook her head, her hazel eyes skeptically watching House as the blonde male spoke up. "Ok let's say that what you are saying is true, but _**why**_ would you be letting her follow you?" his Australian accent laced the words.

"She's my new stripper," House replied with a smirk gracing his lips. I blushed profusely, focusing my gaze on anything other than the people in the room and shuffled my way to an open chair.

Glancing curiously around the room, I noticed three large sets of windows-- blinds open to the night sky. Just beside them was a large white board with words written hastily in black across the surface, and on the wall next to it was a glass door propped open leading to an office.

"Kids meet Bella, Bella meet the kids." House gestured between the other doctors and me.

I was unsure of what I was supposed to do so I shyly raised my hand waving at them briefly muttering a soft, "Hey."

The woman stepped forward, smiling warmly extending her hand "Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron. Nice to meet you Bella," I grasped her hand shaking it for a moment, before dropping it.

The blonde male only nodded my way not getting up from his seat, "Dr. Chase," he told me shortly, glancing between me and House.

"Dr. Foreman," the last doctor said with a small frown on his face, although his eyes showed questioning and slight irritation.

I looked over to the seat next to me where House was now holding a blue folder reading over its contents. "I don't see any discharge papers," he paused grabbing his cane off of the floor. I shifted my chair away a little when House began to twirl his cane.

Finally he asked, "Why isn't mister son of a benefactor discharged yet? I would have thought that you had followed my instructions, all he needs is a good rehab facility and he should be gone."

"You could recommend someone, right Foreman? I'm sure that living on the streets you would know where a brother can get some help," he continued, looking at the other doctor sitting at the end of the glass table.

Dr. Foreman looked angry before sighing heavily, "Yeah, House I'm black so I must have lived on the streets and used drugs; we have heard that one before. Can you just go give the kid a referral so we can all go home?"

"You know that it's no fun when you don't play your part."

House stopped twirling his cane around and grasped the end, holding it out across the table towards Dr. Chase, "Chase, do the honor of taking my cane and being me for 5 minutes."

Sighing, he got up but didn't grab the cane. Instead he walked to grab a cup of coffee, "House we tried to but he wants you to do it."

House set the rubber end of his cane on the carpet and rose from his chair next to me. I hesitated, unsure if I should stand as well. "Damn, do I really have to do everything around here?" he stopped short. Glancing back, he looked over to Cameron, "Cameron, care to show Bella my private pad?"

I was confused to say the least, but Dr. Cameron seemed to understand. Rolling her eyes at him, she gestured her hand for me to follow her, "This way Bella." I was led to the open door leading to a dark office. Her hand flew to the side of the wall, flipping a light switch but even with the added light I, of course, had to be me and trip over something which was more than likely air, causing me to fall face first onto the carpet.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she offered a hand to help me up. I hastily grabbed it and steady myself.

"Uh, yeah it happens all time," I told her, trying to turn my grimace into a feasible smile. I had remembered the reason why falling and actually hitting the ground seemed new to me, someone was always there to catch me.

This time, however, there had been no one; no one to greet me with deep ocher eyes, bronze tousled hair, and a perfectly crooked smile. Not even the knowing, light blue eyes that were starting to become all too familiar to me. A traitor tear escaped out of the corner of my right eye at those thoughts, luckily out of sight from Dr. Cameron.

"Am I just supposed to wait here then?" I asked confused, my back facing Dr. Cameron as I tried to wipe the tears away without being noticed; I didn't need anyone's sympathy, especially from someone I barely knew.

"Yeah, but I don't know how long he'll be. You might just want to go, it's awfully late and I'm sure that if needs to talk to you he could do it in the morning."

"I guess I'll be fine but thanks," I told he, concentrating on holding back my tears. I knew that I didn't want to fall asleep in a hospital full of people only to wake up screaming.

"Alright, if you're sure…" she trailed off to see if I would change my mind.

Keeping my head low, I nodded, chocolate brown hair falling into my face and I ungracefully I walked to sit on the sofa chair in the corner.

* * *

Waiting for Dr. House was agonizing; it gave me too much time to think. I had done anything there was to do on my ancient brick of a cell phone before I was left counting the specks on the ceiling tile. But even then my mind still wandered; wandered back to dark, unwanted memories.

I waited for what seemed like hours, only I knew it wasn't by the cracked screen of my phone, before I gave up on counting and decided that I was going to check on my father. In truth I was worried, but this whole time my mind was blocked from the worry, from the pain, only focused on the good things; thinking back on that now I felt like a horrible daughter. I should have been diligently waiting in my father's room worrying about how he was until I was told to stop asking the nurses when my father was going to be out of surgery.

Well, at least that's what I thought I should be doing but I didn't have any experience; I had never actually gone to the hospital and not been the patient. I was only going off of what I saw in movies and what my mother told me about in the car after we had to drive back from the emergency room. Walking up to House's desk I grabbed a piece of copy paper out of the printer and a sharpie. I figured that if he needed me he could find me.

**Dr. House –**

**Went back to check on my dad**

**- Bella**

I reread what I had written in my chicken scratch hand writing and left it on his desk. I walked down to the elevator and patently waited for it. The doors dinged open and I stepped in, watching the button light up as I selected the number for my floor on the panel.

The soft, classical music filled the empty elevator before I recognized what was playing on the speaker above my head-- Claire de Lune. Once I realized what it was the once seemingly large space began to make me feel claustrophobic. I looked up when the doors opened, seeing someone standing on the other side. I didn't register who it was, I only ran past them-- away from the pain of hearing that song; away from the pain that was eating away at my heart and soul. I took a hard left and located the stairs. I flew down them, stumbling slightly from my speed but not before catching myself on the handrail.

I noticed the number above each door that I passed by, prior to finding my own floor. I thrust open the door and ran past all of the startled nurses and doctors only stopping when I saw the room I was in only a short while before. Slowing down I grabbed the handle and opened the sliding glass door slowly, before I took a seat back into the uncomfortable chair next to the bed.

* * *

Minutes later a middle aged man in pale green scrubs came to the door, holding a chart and walked over to me.

"Miss Swan?" he asked me.

Nodding, I quickly stood form my seat and stumbled over to grab his waiting hand, shaking it.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Simmons. I have news about your father's surgery," he looked sullenly at me.

The only response that I gave was a quick nod of my head, awaiting the news.

"Miss Swan…"

_**Hey readers!!! This is my first crossover story I have ever written. So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least one good review I will continue the story. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after New Moon but Edward never comes back and Bella doesn't find out about Jacob being a shape shifter (werewolf). **_

_**This also takes place right before the episode **_**The Tyrant**_** in 6 season of House, M.D. but this will not follow the other events after that episode of that season. There will also be small changes for certain things that happen like House figuring out that Wilson talks to Amber at night before he actually does in **_**Brave Heart**_** (the two episodes later). They also haven't gotten the case for the African politician yet.**_

_**  
P.S. I am not sure what to call this story. I have several ideas but I am not sure if they fit with the story or if their any good! Help me! I have a poll on my profile with the list of names; it would be great if you would vote! If you have any suggestions it would be greatly appreciated! **_

_**Here are the choices I have so far: **_

**Scars Run Deep**

**Breaking Walls**

**Trauma Scars**

**Love Scars**

**Crazy Love**

**This Crazy Thing Called Love**

**Feelings**

**Superstitious Lies**

**To Lie or Not to Lie?**

**Open book?**

_**P.P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own House, M.D., or Dr. Gregory House, (or Hugh Laurie for that matter). That belongs to David Shore for creating the magic that is House, M.D.! **_

_**Much love Delilah **_


	4. Chapter 4: Need a Ride?

**Chapter 4: Need a Ride?**

**PREVIOUSLY**

_Minutes later a middle aged man in pale green scrubs came to the door, holding a chart and walked over to me._

"_Miss Swan?" he asked me._

_Nodding, I quickly stood form my seat and stumbled over to grab his waiting hand, shaking it._

"_Hi, I'm Dr. Simmons. I have news about your father's surgery," he looked sullenly at me._

_The only response that I gave was a quick nod of my head, awaiting the news._

"_Miss Swan…"_

**PRESENT**

**(Bella's POV)**

"Miss Swan, I don't know how to tell you this but during the surgery your father fell into a coma," he told me adjusting the chart in his hands.

"What? How? What do you mean?" I fired off my questions quickly.

"Well, the surgery was going fine until your -," I cut him off not really caring about the technical aspect of what had happened. I wanted to know how Charlie was going to be.

"Give me your honest opinion; is he going to come out of it?" I pleaded with him, new found hope sparkling in my eyes.

"I don't have a decisive answer but my personal opinion as a surgeon would be that I don't think he will come out of it."

I stared blankly and unbelievably at him, my eyes growing a dead appearance as the hope drained from me.

"Your father is just down the hall," he walked back to the door, before facing me. "I truly am sorry Miss Swan." And with those final words the doctor shut the door and left me to myself. My mind blanked and I stumbled backwards until I hit the edge of the bed; I just stood there not fully understanding what was going on around me.

Meanwhile, I was still processing all of this shocking new information. I couldn't make heads or tails of it; in the ambulance they hadn't said anything to give me the idea that he was going to end up in a coma. I just couldn't believe that it was true. Sitting down, the only thing that I could register was the repeated thought that was going through my head, _'I don't think that he will come out of it.'_

The minutes started to blur together, before a single tear left my eye, soon followed by another until I was full blown sobbing. I heard the slider door open yet again, but I didn't bother to acknowledge them; I was grieving for my father.

I felt the bed sink slightly as someone sat down beside me, at that point I didn't care who it was but I threw myself at them. My teary face fell onto their chest, the salty tears starting to soak through their shirt and my arms wrapped themselves around the other person of their own accord.

I tried to hush my wails of pain by breathing in and out; failing to calm my erratic breathing. I was failing miserably until I felt a hand on my back slowly rubbing up in down in a calm, soothing manner. I could tell that who ever it was, was feeling very awkward and at that moment I started to as well, the heat rising in my cheeks at my stupid, irrational actions.

Looking through my blurry vision I focused on a spot on the floor trying desperately to stop my hyperventilating. I then noticed a dark, wooden cane lying forgotten on the white tile floor. Seconds later, it registered in my brain that I knew who was comforting me—or at least who was trying to the comfort me to the best of their ability, it was Dr. House.

Breathing in, I counted to three before slowly moving out of his embrace. I sat up, his still hand resting on the small of my back before walking silently over to the closed glass door wiping beneath my red eyes. Opening the slider, I could hear House get up and follow behind me. But before I could take a step out into the hallway a cane was thrust in front of me, blocking my path.

I turned my head to face House, "Where you going?" He inquired.

"Home," I replied shortly. I was tired and too preoccupied to evaluate any more than that. I really needed to figure out what I was going to do now that Charlie could no longer provide for me. I was worried if I would have to move to Florida with mom and Phil.

He nodded and smiled slyly while dropping his cane to let me leave. I wondered why he was just going to let me go but I chose to shrug it off. I stumbled slightly on my way to the elevator, stopping short when I realized I had no way of getting home. "Need a ride?" The distinct voice of House called from behind me.

Darn he was right; I was in desperate need of a ride home since I rode here in the ambulance. I guess it was either take him up on his offer or walk home since I had no money to pay for a cab.

Nodding I turned around to see that House was already walking towards me. "A ride would be appreciated," I stuttered slightly, my embarrassment spiking to a new level. My cheeks were red hot, showing my almost permanent blush.

* * *

I followed him outside walking in a halfway deserted parking lot. House stopped dead and reached into his pocket on his leather jacket, pulling out a set of keys. I figured that we must be near his car so I started walking past him only to be grabbed roughly on the wrist effectively stooping me.

House let go of his hold on me and I watched as he limped over to an orange motorcycle. I starred in awe at the bike in front of me and saw as House sat on the seat, putting his cane somewhere on the side of it. "Wow, I bet Jacob would love to see this," I muttered under my breath.

But I was brought out of my ogling when I heard a velvety soft voice whisper for me not to get on. The whole in my chest ripped open wider from hearing the voice I had craved for so long. But soon reality set in causing my conscience to agree with the voice of_ him_.

"This? You're taking me home on this?" I asked incredulously. I had ridden a motorcycle before but even riding on the back of this one scared me. The ones that Jacob and I had used now seemed old and rundown compared to this one.

House sighed and turned his head around to face the back end of the motorcycle where I was standing. "Yes, now get on," He grabbed the sleek, black helmet and handed it over to me, "Put it on." He instructed me to do so and I did silently. I wondered briefly what Dr. House was going to do about a helmet but shrugged it off thinking that if he wanted one he wouldn't have offered me his.

Gathering up my courage I walked the last few steps to the seat of the motorcycle causing me to hear Ed-_him _growl loudly in the back of my head, telling me not to do this; that it was dangerous. But hearing his velvety soft voice only made me smile as I hopped on behind House, wrapping my arms securely around his middle.

The engine roared to life and the head lights lit the empty parking space in front of us. House kicked off the pavement, speeding across the parking lot and instinctively my arms wrapped tighter around him afraid of the fast speed.

The lights of the city surrounded us as we sped on the roads to my house. I watched as we past by speeding cars, various lite up convenient stores, old run down stores, and homes. Occasionally I saw people out walking in the cold morning weather.

* * *

Dr. House pulled into my driveway, and I slide off from behind him.

Pulling off the helmet, I said, "Thank you." He nodded in response as I held out the helmet, but he just threw the bike in reverse, proceeding to speed down the street.

I was confused as to why he left without taking back his helmet, but I realized that I would just have to return it to him in the morning before school. I stumbled up the curved cement walkway to the front door, and pulled the house key out of the potted plant beside the house.

I grabbed it in my hand, unlocking the empty house still clad with boxes everywhere in sight. Sighing, I maneuvered around the pile of stacked cardboard in the entry way soon reaching the kitchen. I reached the white refrigerator, pulling on the plastic handle and peered inside.

"Shoot," I muttered to no one but myself as I saw that we only had a cold fast food bag stuck in the fridge. It wasn't the best thing but it was all I had so I grabbed the paper bag and unwrapped the hamburger from the plastic paper.

I smoothed down the crumpled wrapper and lad the burger down in the center of it before opening the door to the microwave and setting it inside. Beeping sounds were made as I entered in the cook time. The buzzing of the microwave was the only sound that filled the empty house soon followed by a loud ding indicating that my food was done.

I grabbed my burger out of the microwave, the greasy goodness making my hungry stomach growl. I wolfed it down, washing it down with a glass of water from the tap.

Sighing, I turned around from the doorway flipping off the lights proceeding to trug up the stairs to my room. As soon as I reached it, I placed the helmet down and grabbed my toiletries bag off of a single stack of boxes before heading to my bathroom. The one good thing that had happened from this move was that I had finally gotten my own bathroom, but now all the perks of the new house were starting to feel bittersweet.

I missed the small house back in Forks, I missed my small bedroom and I missed sharing the house with Charlie. Having to listen to the ballgames on the TV and cooking dinner each night knowing that he could barley make toast.

But no matter how much I missed all of that I missed _him_ most of all. I missed the piercing ochre eyes, the messy copper hair and the cold touch of _him_.

I dressed in my favorite pajamas, my huge gray holey t-shirt and black sweatpants. Setting my toiletries bag back down, I stumbled over to my bed pulling back the purple comforter. I fluffed up the pillow, resting my head on it.

Closing my eyes I tired to go to sleep tossing and turning around on my bed, but I couldn't. My mind was going back and forth between thinking about _him_ and the strange, yet endearing doctor that I had met today.

I was tried thinking mostly about Dr. House instead of the alternative option that my mind wanted to think about. But doing so brought back memories from earlier only causing me to shed a few tears.

I remembered my dilemma from earlier about what I was going to do now that I had no way of providing for myself. I didn't want to have to go live with mom and Phil only to make her unhappy yet again from being away from Phil. But I wasn't going to leave Charlie either; I had hope not much but enough to hope that Charlie would be strong and come out of it.

I fell asleep soon after only to be greeted with the reoccurring nightmare that visited me every time I closed my eyes. Screaming, I jerked wake grabbing a pillow from next to me and covered my mouth in an attempt to muffle my wails. My eyes pooled with water, spilling over onto my cheeks.

After calming down, I slowly laid down again hoping that I would be granted with a dreamless sleep. My wish was granted but fortunately I wasn't greeted with the reliving of my memories.

_My mind painted a vivid picture of the exact hospital I was in hours ago, showing me stumbling around empty corridors with no one around in sight. _

"_Hello?" I called out for what seemed like hours in my dream, nervously peering around._

"_Hello? Is anyone here?" I called out again. I started to say something again until I actually heard someone or something._

"_Bella!" I heard two distinctive voices shout out at the same time, making them mesh together. One held a velvety soft, inhuman quality to it while the other was a rough, definitely human voice._

"_Yeah it's me, where are you?" I yelled out unsure of where the voices were coming from._

I woke up abruptly sitting up with my hand flying up to my chest, my heart racing and breathing heavy noticing that a light sheen of sweat was covering my body. My breathing calmed and I laid back groaning I rolled over to the clock sitting on the wood floor. _**6:42**_ the bright red lights read. I contemplated going back to bed until I saw House's motorcycle helmet resting onto of a box.

I got up and dressed quickly in a simple jeans and t-shirt ensemble before making my bed and brushing my teeth. I brushed out the tangled mess that was my hair before grabbing my key ring complete with my house and truck keys.

On the way out of the kitchen I grabbed a quick drink of water before heading out with the sleek, black motorcycle helmet and my backpack in hand. I locked up the house before reaching my faithful, old, rusty pick-up truck. I got in the cab and put the key into the ignition turning it to start the engine. I backed up out of the driveway before heading off down the street towards what I hoped was the right way to the hospital.

* * *

Dr. House sped out of the drive quickly and fluidly towards his shared apartment with Wilson. He was questioning himself in his mind, confused at his own interactions with the young teenage girl. He barely ever voluntarily spent time with anyone he didn't know, unless it was to avoid clinic duty or a patient. But yet he had so much as invited her with him to follow him up to meet with his team.

He remembered when he saw Bella rush past him out of the elevator, tears flowing down her cheeks, running to the stairway. He had cursed his handicap when he couldn't run after Bella down the hospital stairs.

Dr. House had watched as she stood motionless in the middle of the patient room, before Bella stumbled backwards to the edge of the bed. He limped down the hall towards the brunette, seeing a single tear run down her pale cheek soon followed by more.

House had slid open the door silently as he could, limping over to the bed. He sat down next to her, unsure of what to do. He was startled when she threw herself at him; his cane hit the floor after dropping in surprise. Bella's head hit his chest while her arms wrapped tightly around him. Her small frame shook with sobs, as tears stained his shirt. House unsurely brought his hand up to her back, starting to rub up and down in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Only after knowing her for an hour, House had tried to comfort her when he saw her crying her eyes out.

Looking back at what had happened in the last hour Dr. House knew that he couldn't let Dr. Wilson know. Knowing him, Wilson would try to dissect each and every interaction between the two. House already knew Wilson was wary of him when they met in the elevator. House knew that Wilson would not so subtlety question him in the morning.

**_Hey readers!!! This is my first crossover story I have ever written. So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least one good review I will continue the story. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? _**

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after New Moon but Edward never comes back and Bella doesn't find out about Jacob being a shape shifter (werewolf). **_

_**This also takes place right before the episode **_**The Tyrant**_** in 6 season of House, M.D. but this will not follow the other events after that episode of that season. There will also be small changes for certain things that happen like House figuring out that Wilson talks to Amber at night before he actually does in **_**Brave Heart**_** (the two episodes later). They also haven't gotten the case for the African politician yet.  
**__**  
P.S. I decided to go with the majority of votes and named this story Scars Run Deep. Thanks to everyone who voted. **_

_**P.P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own House, M.D., or Dr. Gregory House, (or Hugh Laurie for that matter). That belongs to David Shore for creating the magic that is House, M.D.! **_

_**Much love Delilah **_


	5. Chapter 5: The Spanish Inquisition

**_Sorry my loyal readers that I haven't updated in forever but unfortunately school and life got in the way. Also, sorry if there isn't much interaction between House and Bella in this chapter! But without further ado here it is, Chapter 5!_**

**Chapter 5: The Spanish Inquisition **

**PREVIOUSLY**

_**(Bella's POV)**_

_On the way out of the kitchen I grabbed a quick drink of water before making my way out the door with the sleek, black motorcycle helmet and my backpack in hand. I locked up the house behind me and turned towards my faithful, old, rusty pick-up truck. Climbing into the cab, I put the key into the ignition and then backed out of the driveway before heading off down the street towards what I hoped was the right way to the hospital._

_Looking back at what had happened in the last hour House knew that he couldn't let Dr. Wilson find out. Knowing him, Wilson would try to dissect each and every interaction that occurred between him Bella and himself. House already knew Wilson was wary of him when they met in the elevator. He also knew that Wilson would not so subtly question him in the morning._

**PRESENT**

**(Third Person POV)**

House dug his hand in his pocket on his black leather coat digging out the key to the apartment. Turning it in the lock, he was not surprised to find that Wilson was still up, waiting for him. He sighed heavily, already knowing why Wilson was up and what was going to be said to him.

Wilson peered from around the corner of the kitchen, holding a bag of chips, "How'd it go?"

House raised his eyebrows, eyeing Wilson questioningly, "What do you mean, I just drove her home."

"No, no, no, you didn't just drive her home, you got to know her." Dr. House raised an eyebrow at Wilson expecting him to elaborate more. "You took the time to learn her name, saved her from falling flat on her face multiple times, and took her to met your team; that's basically the 'meeting your parents' step for you." Wilson continued to explain, "Hell you even drove her home! You have left me at the hospital before when I needed a ride and I've known you for 17 years! Oh, 17 years; that's about how old she is!"

House grabbed the bag of chips out of Wilson's hands and sat back on the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table; eating the chips while patiently waiting for Wilson to get done ranting.

"I was just hiding from Cuddy. Bella just happened to help me with that. What can I say, she's entertaining." House smirked remembering the multiple times he had stopped her from meeting the floor, and grabbed another chip out of the bag proceeded to stuff it in his mouth, purposely crunching louder than necessary just to aggravate Wilson.

Wilson narrowed his brown eyes at his friend, "So you don't like her?"

Wilson continued to talk, not waiting long enough to let his friend answer. "You aren't the least bit intrigued or curious about her? Nothing seems a bit odd about her to you? Not in the least?" His eyebrows rose, waiting for an answer.

"No," House answered bluntly, but just a little too quickly; quickly enough to make Wilson even more suspicious.

Wilson scrutinized him for a brief second before firing off another question, "You're telling me that you were just being the 'Good Samaritan' and taking her home, going out of your way to do so?"

House smirked up at his friend from the couch, "Well your caring manners have started to get to me; I must be losing my touch." He shook his head back and forth slowly in fake disappointment.

Wilson was skeptical about his answer but let it drop; for now. "Well good," Wilson walked sleepily to his room, muttering to House just before he closed the door, "Night House."

* * *

House groaned as he sat up in his bed, his gray sheets tangled in a heap on the edge of his mattress, his mind still reeling from the confusing dream he had just woken up from. House's hand flew immediately to his head, his fingers rubbing in a circular motion on his forehead before sliding his hand down his face. He grabbed his cane from its resting place, hanging on the light on the wall next to his door, and limped through the door towards the bathroom.

House opened up the cabinet in the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of aspirin to try and rid himself of the headache he had woken with. He got dressed soon after and hopped on his motorcycle; although, somewhere in the back of his subconscious he was smiling from the memories of last night.

* * *

House walked into the hospital cafeteria, cutting in front the few other people in line, mostly doctors, and grabbed a plain bagel wrapped in clear, plastic suranwrap. He stepped in front of the cash register and set the bagel down gathering the attention of the woman behind the counter who was formerly inspecting her nails.

"Is that all?" Mandy, the woman behind the check out counter asked Dr. House noticing the bagel he had set down. She quickly entered it in the system to receive the correct price with tax. When House gave a short nod as a response she totaled up the final price.

"That will be $2.14." The woman told Dr. House in a bored voice.

"Put it on Dr. Wilson's tab," House picked up the bagel and started to turn to leave.

"But sir, I don't know who Dr. Wilson is and we don't take tabs." She called out annoyed, her hand lifting into the air with her index finger pointing at him.

House stopped short and turned back around, he asked her, "Do you know who I am?"

"No, I don't," She replied in a confused voice, wondering why she should know that piece of information.

House smirked, "Good." House walked out, ignoring the woman calling after him.

* * *

He limped into the conference room that connected to his office. House noticed that his team was all sitting around the table in the center of the room examining a new patient's medical history folder.

Taking a bite out of his now unwrapped bagel, House asked, "What's on the menu for today?"

"37 year old female presented with hallucinations, memory loss, abdominal pain, tests show anemia and bradycardia," Dr. Cameron answered him, not bothering to look up from the folder.

House's mind ran over the list of symptoms and he quickly decided what the patient had. "Go run an Abdominal MRI, a blood panel and a spinal tap," House said as he gripped his cane, limping away from them.

"Your little girlfriend left you a present this morning; it's on your desk." A heavy Australian accent called after House as he limped through the open door to his office.

House smirked when he heard that and it only grew more pronounced when he saw his black helmet sitting on his desk with a little white scrap of paper taped on top, untidy chicken scratch hand writing written on it in thin black ink.

Ripping off the paper from top of the helmet, House sat down in his chair and read what was written on it. He smiled slightly as he read the note Bella had written. He was snapped from his thoughts as Cameron started to talk to him, gathering his attention.

"House?" Dr. Cameron asked him hesitantly, stepping into his office doorway.

House's head snapped up gazing towards her.

Dr. Cameron walked casually into the room. She tried to, as best as she could, ask in a nonchalant tone, "So how did Bella get home last night?"

House shrugged, "Oh, you know Wilson; he can't resist a good charity case. I guess he's rubbed off on me a bit."

Frowning, Cameron stepped up in front of his desk, her palms resting again the glass desk as she leaned forward, starring down at him "House it's not smart to hang around her," she told him.

"I already have 2 mothers, Cuddy and my own, I don't need a third," House smirked back at her as she eyed him sharply before walking out the door to help run the ordered tests.

* * *

The team of doctors filed in through the door casually sitting down in the metal chairs situated around the large, glass conference table. Doctor House limped in the room from his office, holding his cane firmly while watching the other doctors. Grabbing the test results from Dr. Chase, House's analyzing blue eyes looked over the white papers in his hand.

He thought for a moment his brain processing the information thinking about what exactly to give her that would cure all her symptoms. Informing the team, he told them to give her the dose of medicine that was needed.

Before leaving Dr. Foreman stopped House to have a quick talk, and before House knew it, he was having another discussion just like he had been getting all day.

* * *

House starred at Cuddy, already bored with having this conversation 4 times today.

"Have you and Wilson been emailing each other? Cause if so, that's great team work right there." House mock congratulated Cuddy when she started to rant about all the same points as Wilson had this morning.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Pulling into the halfway filled parking lot I quickly found an open space near the front entrance and pulled in. My shoes hit the running board on my truck and I gripped the door tightly in one hand and the helmet in the other as I stepped out.

Carefully walking inside I tried desperately to not trip on the way. But I spoke too soon; the tip of my shoe got caught on an uneven section of cement and I fell forward. My hands flew to protect my face from the impact of the impending fall just as my eyes squeezed themselves shut.

Cold wetness soaked through the knees of my jeans making imprints of the wet ground. I hastily scrambled to my feet, thinking about all the times I had tripped only to be caught by the deathly cold, pale hands I loved.

Blinking back white hot tears that were threatening to spill over; I stumbled forward passing all sorts of different people. I racked my memory for way to Dr. House's office and finally it came to the fore front of my mind. I followed the same path I had last night, heading straight to House's office.

Following down the hallway I spotted the door that was labeled as his. Pulling on the handle, I pushed open the door and stepped inside the small room. Streams of sunlight shinning through the blinds on the window, I stepped closer to the only desk in the room.

Setting the black helmet on the clear glass table top I scanned my eyes over the surface of the desk looking for something I could leave a note with. My eyes spotted the printer and I hand reached in front of me and grabbed a lone sheet of white paper. Near the computer monitor was I black, metal, mesh cup that held pens. Tearing the cap off with my teeth I hastily scrawled a brief note before taping it on the top of the helmet using the frosted scotch tape from the tape dispenser.

**House –**

**Thanks for the loan. And the ride. **

**- Bella**

I smiled softly satisfied, before hurrying back down the hallway towards the elevator but not leaving before I took a quick peek in Charlie. He looked exactly as he had when I had last seen him apart from the cotton pistachio green fabric that were now his clothes instead of the new navy blue police uniform that had adorned him as I had ridden along in the ambulance.

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I slid the door shut and left. Exiting through the glass front doors of the hospital I turned looking up at the large building and smiled before heading back to my truck.

* * *

I raced down the street to my new school as fast as my old, faithful truck could; 55 mph. The roar of my truck engine turned some heads as I pulled into the school parking lot. I noticed that this school was definitely a lot larger than what I was used too.

Parking into an empty space, I hesitantly got out of my truck with my beat-up backpack slung over one shoulder. I heard a group snicker as I past, "Nice truck!" one of them called out to me. I ignored their sarcastic remark proceeding to head towards the school office.

The office was large, but homey with the thin carpet covering the floor and the many large wooden counters converted into desks. The things that made it seem cozy were the many pictures and trinkets covering the desk surfaces along with large stacks of paper.

A middle aged woman with dark black curly hair and thick red rimmed reading glasses looked up from her computer screen as I stepped closer to the desk.

"How can I help you dear?" She smiled at me as she got up out of her gray, plastic computer chair.

I gave her a tiny smile, "Hello, I'm the new student, Isabella Swan." I answered almost unsurely.

She nodded in recognition. I watched as she turned away from me towards a file cabinet. She opened the top drawer and searched through a mess of files till she pulled one out labeled, 'Transfer Students'. Her fingers moved through the heap of white paper muttering, "Swan, Swan, Swan…ah here it is." She smiled to herself in satisfaction as she found my transfer papers from Forks.

She walked back over back to me, grabbing a stapled set of papers along the way, "Ok here we are. This is a map of the school here-," She grabbed a yellow highlighter from her desk and marked the classrooms that I was in, "most of your classes are on the 1st floor and 2nd. You do have one class on the third floor; also the library is on the fourth floor." I nodded along, mentally taking notes to try and find the best routes to get to my classrooms.

"Your lunch period is in the second cafeteria, here-" she pointed it out on the map to me with her finger, "and your locker is on the second floor, right next to the Calculus classroom; your locker number is on this piece of paper here along with the combination. If anyone learns your combination, please contact someone here at the front desk and we will change it." She paused, gathering a breath preparing to continue her speech.

"Here is your class schedule and map; also you need to have these signed by each of your teachers. Bring it back completed to the office at the end of the day. Wouldn't want any students to play hooky on their first day would we?" She smiled up at me, before shuffling the papers together and handing then to me.

"Um…thanks." I smiled attentively at her, turning around to leave back through the pair of wooden doors I had entered through.

She called me to me just as I opened the door, "Oh and dear, have a nice day," She smiled warmly at me as I exited.

* * *

I stumbled and fell as I was pushed and pulled through the crowd of eager students who were just as happy as I was to leave.

Today had not been a very good way to start off the new school year. I had managed to get lost 10 times; each time I had to ask someone how to find my way to where I belonged, blushing furiously all the while. I also threw a basketball into one of my teammates' nose; they all had quickly learned to have me play as little as possible. Then I couldn't get my locker open, at all today; not once!

And last but not least, I had somehow managed to attract another Mike Newton, only this time there where a couple of them who followed me around. But to make matters worse, I had made a complete idiot out of myself repeatedly when a teacher would call on me to answer some question only to find out I had not been paying attention at all.

All through out today my mind had been preoccupied, but I had a feeling that once I got to the hospital it would disappear. I had pushed out the need out of my head to skip for once to head to the hospital early since I had planned to go visit my father later tonight. After all, my mind had put up a pretty good argument to leave and all it needed to say was one eerily familiar simple sentence, _"Sometimes it's healthy to ditch."_

But I decided against it, not pushing my luck and holding out till the end of the day.

* * *

I hesitantly slid open the glass door to my father's room my eyes already pooling with tears. Swallowing the lump forming in my throat, I pushed my legs further into the room as I tried desperately to hold the tears push back.

I remember earlier when I had arrived home from school today I had expected to see Charlie home, unpacking the still taped-up boxes into the new house.

A nagging thought then came back to the forefront of my mind; I still needed to call mom and Phil. I wasn't exactly sure why I was postponing the inevitable of telling them; maybe it was because I wanted to stay here.

Or maybe it was because I wanted to spend some time alone; no, that definitely wasn't it, I hated time alone. It gave me time to think, even when I tried my hardest not to. Then it might have been that I wanted to stay close to Charlie. Maybe I wanted to be closer to my father; the father that had loved me when I had slipped up and accidentally called him Charlie, the same father who had loved me even when I turned into a 'zombie' for months on end, and the father that took a job in New Jersey just to get his heartbroken daughter away from the constant remainders of _him_. Moving to Florida would surely put a lot of distance between us.

Then again maybe it was for a different reason; a reason I desperately wanted deep down, but wasn't quite ready to readily admit just yet, if ever.

* * *

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me; REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own House, M.D., or Dr. Gregory House, (or Hugh Laurie for that matter). That belongs to David Shore for creating the magic that is House, M.D.! **_

_**Much love Delilah**_


	6. Chapter 6: Let’s Get the Ball Rolling

_**I am so sorry for the wait! I tried my best to make this chapter a little longer for you guys and I got it about 750 words longer! Hopefully that will make up for me not updating in over a month! **_

_**There is also a poll on my profile about whether Charlie should come out of his coma or not, and if he does come out of it when he should. PLEASE VOTE IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY LINE!**_

_**Also, the cases I am going to use do not follow the House story line since the cases are more of a side plot that aren't as important to this story. **_

_**I am also debating whether or not to have Thirteen and Taub come back to work for House, obviously if they did I would have the events in the episode **_**The Tyrant**_** happen.**_

_**Let me know in a review what you guys think I should do!**_

**Scars Run Deep**

**Chapter 6: Let's Get the Ball Rolling**

**PREVIOUSLY**

**(Bella's POV)**

_Then again maybe it was for a different reason; a reason I desperately wanted deep down, but wasn't quite ready to openly admit just yet, if ever._

**PRESENT**

**(Third Person POV)**

Bella watched with sorrowful eyes as her father remained motionless, the only sign of life coming from the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She told him about her day, anything to break the still silence that only she could fill.

Dr. House stood outside in the hall, leaning on his cane, watching the girl with piercing eyes, He was torn between leaving and forgetting the girl that was gnawing at his thoughts constantly or walking right into the room. What he would do once he got there was a completely different story though. The logical side of him told him to leave and continue on back to his office, but something about her peaked his ever raging curiosity.

He quickly made his way to stand just outside the open sliding door, going unnoticed by Bella. Leaning against the door frame, House listened to her talk.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I pulled up a chair closer to the side of my dad's bed and sat down, slinging my bag on the back of the chair. I bit my lip in uncertainty, and tried to shake off my nervousness. Once I got going, it became easier to talk to Charlie. Before, I only answered when spoken to first, but I realized that I needed to get beyond the haunting past that I had shared with _him_. Then again, even though I had told myself that I needed to do just that, it definitely didn't make it any easier.

I told my dad about my day, sharing my internal debate about when the right time to call Mom was; she still wasn't aware of all that had happened. My predicament with all the impending financial problems then spilled form my lips, my eyes watering as I continued to speak.

Between hospital bills, rent for the new house we were in, the utilities for said house, gas for my truck, and food for myself— I wasn't sure how I was going to make it.

Sure, the workers comp and disability that I received in the mail from Charlie being injured when he was on a job helped, but it didn't fully take care of the bills. It barely covered the hospital bills, and I knew that I had to begin to look for employment soon. My last resort was to start pulling money out of my tiny college fund, but that was my fall back plan.

Once I ran out of things to talk about, the quietness of the room left my mind to wander towards unwanted thoughts and memories. Not wanting to go down that road again, least of all in a public place, I fumbled in my bag for something to occupy both my time and my brain. I pulled out my old worn and faded copy of _Romeo and Juliet_, one of my favorite classics.

Shuddering, I thought back to the last time I had read that book, let alone looked at it. _His_ words plagued my mind; how _he_ told me how much _he_ had envied Romeo. How easy it was for him to die for his love. That was the first time I had any real discussion about the topic of the royal vampires of the world, the law enforcers for _their_ kind, or better known as the Volturi.

I shook my head, pulling myself from thinking about anything other than the here and now. Sighing, I shifted into a more comfortable position before opening the cover of the first book I had read for pleasure in months.

I started to read to myself before the silence of the room, started to creep back up on me. Then I started to whisper the words out to the room, making me feel less alone.

"_O comfortable friar! where is my lord? - I do remember well where I should be, And __there I am:-where is my Romeo?_"

The words flowed from my mouth, but, still, my thoughts could not stay confined to the present. '_Where was my Romeo? Where was he?'_ Frustrated, I tossed the book to the floor, causing it to skid across the tile. Grumbling to no one but myself, I sighed and stood up, deciding to grab something to satisfy my hunger.

* * *

Entering the cafeteria, I stumbled my way to the end of the line. Silently I grabbed a single apple and a water bottle, following the small line towards the cash register.

After reaching it, the woman rang up my two items, giving me the total, "That will be $5.33."

Nodding, my right hand moved to my pocket, but came up with nothing. Blushing a deep red, I realized that I left my money back in my dad's room. I mentally slapped myself for being stupid enough to leave my money behind.

Blushing, I stuttered out, "I, uh, I -," I was cut off by a hand sliding a ten dollar bill across the counter, accompanied by a gruff voice.

"I got it. I also believe that will be enough to cover before."

The woman behind the counter nodded, opening her mouth to say something.

House quickly cut her off before she could say anything, "Keep the change." He started to limp away, and I quickly grabbed my food, following him towards a small, empty table.

Sitting down across from him, I voiced my thanks. "Dr. House, thank you for paying for my lunch."

"No problem, you can thank Wilson later," House told me with a completely serious expression, although I could see something shining through his blue eyes that I couldn't figure out.

I stared at him, looking for any sign that he was no doubt only joking, but when I saw none, I realized that it apparently was a regular occurrence for him.

Deciding to ignore that and move on in the conversation, I asked him the next thought that came to mind. "What did you mean when you said that this should cover before?"

Shrugging, he replied with ease, "Oh, well Wilson has a problem of skipping out on his bill."

House rested his cane on the side of the table, before asking, "How's your dad doing?"

"He's in a coma; you're the doctor, you tell me," I asked him.

"Well, I'm not your dad's doctor. Therefore, I haven't looked at his chart. But, I can do you a favor and have my team do it." House continued, "Although, as long as there is still brain activity, a coma isn't necessarily a bad thing. The human body is sometimes smarter than most doctors, and it will put itself into a coma to heal. Some doctors can get all doom and gloom about it, but that's just so they can look like a miracle worker when the patient comes out of it."

"That would be nice, thank you Dr. House." I smiled at him in gratitude.

"I told you to call me House. Or am I gonna have to have Foreman test you for brain activity."

Genuinely laughing, I simply rolled my eyes, "Ha-ha very funny." But once I got a look at the serious expression on his face, I grew slightly concerned. "You are only joking right?"

Ignoring me, House reached over and grabbed my apple, taking a bite. "So, how's school?"

My eyes narrowed slightly, wondering why he was asking me all of these questions. "Fine." I was wondering to myself why he was even talking to me, or why he paid for my lunch since he didn't even know me. Dr. House did not strike me as the openly kind and considerate type of person, so I was stumped.

With a simple nod in response, he nonchalantly asked, "Did you find an after school job yet?"

Almost dropping the now open water bottle, I managed to stutter out, "Excuse me?"

House shrugged, taking yet another bit of the apple. "Well obviously you are gonna need one to pay off $26,397.13 you owe in hospital bills."

My eyes widened, how in the world would he know exactly how much my first bill was, even down to the last cent. "How - how did you know that?"

House leaned forward as if he was going to tell me some important secret, looking both ways for anyone who might happen to be within ear shot. "Cuddy," he simply whispered.

My eyebrows puckered in confusion as I looked around, leaning in as well. "Cuddy?" I remembered the woman I had met the first night I was here.

House nodded, "Yeah, she goes around telling things like that to everyone she knows. That woman does _not_ understand the meaning of confidentiality. She has a lot of assets in those tight sweaters she wears, but not a whole lot going on up here." Taking a moment to point to his head, he continued. "But don't say anything to her; she's a compulsive liar, so she'll only deny it."

"Ok, good to know." I said, although it came out as more of a question. "But no, I haven't found a job yet. I only just started looking. Why do you want to know? Do you know of anything?" I asked hopefully.

Leaning back into his chair, House smirked, "Possibly, I might. Now what can you do besides strip?"

Sighing, I chuckled lightly. I closed my eyes and shook my head back and forth, a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips, but I decided to just ignore it. "Well, I'm good with computers, and I'm good with people; although, I faint at the sight or smell of blood." I laughed to myself at my own stupid problem.

I saw House's eyebrows rise, obviously what I saw as my stupid problem was peaking his interest. "Really? You smell blood, what does it smell like to you?"

I frowned, thinking back to the last time I had to explain it—to _him_. "It smells like rust and salt."

Once he heard that House's smirk became more pronounced. "Hmm, interesting, not many people notice that. Damn, I guess that means you can't be my new brain surgeon or any of my other surgeons for that matter." Shrugging House continued with a fake sigh, "I guess that means Chase's job is safe."

Laughing, I just shook my head until I was cut off. Dr. Foreman stood near us, looking between House and I. "I'm sorry to interrupt your, uh, talk with actual medical work, but we have a new patient House." He seemed to struggle with understanding as to why House was talking to me, too bad I hadn't a clue either.

Quizzically, House asked him, "And what makes you think that we have a new patient?"

Dr. Foreman glanced my way briefly before addressing House while handing him a thin blue folder. "A 32 year old man presented with recently developed loud noise induced vertigo. The C.T. was clean, no internal bleeding, and no edema." House opened up the file, his eyes gazing at the page before flipping up the piece of paper, and then shut it quickly.

House grabbed his cane, pushing his chair back before he stood up. He grabbed the apple again and took yet another bite and then looked directly at me. House tossed the half eaten apple my way, and I barely caught it before it hit the floor, just as House smirked. "Well would you look at that Bella, he can actually do his job, even without Thirteen."

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Cuddy opened one of the wooden doors that led to her office only to find House sitting behind her desk, twirling his cane. "I need you to cut back on my clinic hours, I can't do them," he told her without even bothering to look her way.

Cuddy sighed, walking to her desk and stopped House's cane from twirling with her hand. "House, you give me this excuse every time complaining that you can't do it, but I always give you the same answer, no."

Pouting, House started to complain like a five year old that didn't get what he wanted. "Aw, come on, but I have a good excuse this time."

Giving a humorless chuckle, Cuddy raised her eyebrows in skepticism. "Oh really, and what's your excuse this time? You aren't too busy with a patient so that can't be it; oh, let me guess, you need to confine yourself in your office and watch porn on your computer to "help support the stars through college"?"

Smirking, House gave yet another of his witty comebacks. "No, but close. I already paid a full year's tuition to the charity of Jenna Jameson."

Closing her eyes, Cuddy shook her head slightly before looking down at her watch. "Then why? Hurry up and tell me House, the babysitter is waiting for me. I don't want to have to pay her even more overtime for watching Rachel because of you." Turning her back on him, Cuddy began to gather up her files and miscellaneous papers into her brief case.

Planting the end of his cane on the carpet, House stood and limped over to where Cuddy was putting her coat on near the door. "But I can't do clinic duty because I have to polish my cane, pick up my dry cleaning, make myself coffee, read all of my mail and answer it, and fill out those case files that you are always nagging me to do."

Stopping to look at him, Cuddy told him dryly, "You know there is money in your budget to hire an assistant who can do all that tedious work for you."

"But if I hire an assistant what will Cameron do?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Do you want an assistant or not?"

"So, what's the hourly rate in this budget of yours?"

"Well what are we talking about here, do you need someone to be full or part time?"

"Ah, we could start at part time and work our way up to full."

"Then they can receive anywhere between $9 and $13 dollars per hour, depending on the skill level and the duties you give them."

"Well, considering the duties I'm gonna ask them to perform, $15 it is." House continued, "So, what's required to get the preverbal ball rolling?"

"You'll need a P.R.-128, a complete job description, and a P.R.-148 including the salary request. And you will need to give," House cut Cuddy off.

"Wait, hold on. Let me write this down." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small notepad and pen. He positioned his pen at the ready, waiting for Cuddy to continue. When she didn't, he gave her a gesture with his hand, telling her to continue.

With a sigh Cuddy decided to humor him and began to repeat herself, only to be cut off again by House loudly whispering what he was writing to himself. "Have Cameron fill out forms and give them to Cuddy."

Sighing, Cuddy looked at him in exasperation. She was wondering why she really expected anything less from House, why she thought that he could take something serious for once in his life. "Yes, just have Cameron fill out everything."

She walked the last few steps to the door, turning back with her hand on the handle to look at House. "And now that we have that little problem solved, I expect you at clinic duty, on time, with no further excuses." And with those final words to House, Cuddy left.

Watching as Cuddy walked out, House was left to himself in the middle of her office. He said out loud to no one but himself, "This little experiment better be worth actually doing my clinic hours."

* * *

Wilson walked through the glass door to House's office to find him slinging the red and grey tennis ball at the wall. He gave a heavy sigh as he sat in the chair across from the desk in the room, his eyes following the tennis ball as House continued to play with it. Giving off yet another sigh, Wilson asked irritated, "Well?"

House didn't even bother to look over at Wilson's exasperated expression before innocently replying, "Well what?"

"What's going on in that warped brain of yours? I just got off the phone with Cuddy, and she wants to know why after six years of being here why you are suddenly in need of an assistant, and who it is. So spill, who is it and why now?"

"What are you a sixteen year old girl? Spill what?"

Wilson gritted his teeth in aggravation at his friend, "Why now, and who is it?"

"Well, this year Cameron seemed to have gotten this crazy idea that she is a doctor." House proceeded to prove his well thought up point by gesturing to his head, moving his finger around in circles, "And that all of those clerical duties that she did oh so eagerly are now beneath her." House turned back to the wall, beginning to toss the ball in the air to catch it. "And, as for the who? Let's just say that I am doing my part to help the needy." Smirking, House showed just how amused he was with the situation.

"Help?" Wilson looked incredulously at his friend, both of his eyebrows raised. "House, you never help anybody."

"Not true, I happen to be very actively involved in helping the youth of America, and those who find themselves in sudden financial need."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, you cannot be thinking of that Swan girl?"

"Wilson did you know that you can smell blood? She can. Do you think blood has a smell?"

Wilson cocked an eyebrow. "No," he replied warily.

"Well, it does, it smells like rust and salt. I've only known one other person besides myself who can smell blood, a fellow medical student. Not only did he smell blood, but he described it the same way as I did. And now, exactly the same way as Bella described it. I find that intriguing, don't you?"

Ignoring House's question, Wilson asked with mild interest, "Who was the medical student?"

"Carlisle Cullen, last thing I heard about him was that he was Chief of Staff at some hospital in a little rinky-dink town in Washington." House sighed, shaking his head back and forth, "What a waste of talent."

"House, why are you offering her a job? For that matter, why are you even interested in this girl?"

"Well someone needs to help her get a job to pay off the $26,397.13 that she owes the hospital."

"House, your concern for the hospital's fiscal health is _astounding_ considering how much money you waste."

Shrugging, House reasoned with a sigh, "Patients paying their hospital bills is imperative to our future pension fund."

Quirking an eyebrow, Wilson questioned House, "How do you know what she has to pay off? Did you hire Lucas again?"

House leaned back in his chair with a smirk planted on his lips. "Well, you would not believe how much Jennifer in accounting craves her daily plain bagel, but she doesn't always have time to go down to the cafeteria. And she is _very grateful_ to whoever happens to give her one."

"House you didn't snoop through private patient hospital bills? Someone could get fired for that. _You_ could get fired for that!"

"Your concern for my continued employment status is dually noted and ignored."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "You know you owe me $2.50 for whatever you bought at the cafeteria. Mandy told me that you bought something and put it on my tab. You have to quit doing that House."

"Who's this fictitious person Mandy, and why is she making up stories about me?"

"She's not fictitious; she's the cashier in the cafeteria. You've walked by her everyday for almost 2 years now, and you don't even remember her name? Why is that House?"

"But you do? Why is that Wilson?" House countered back, using the same tone as Wilson. He was inwardly smiling, enjoying how easily he could push his friend's buttons.

"Because I'm a kind and considerate person and you are an ass." Pissed off, Wilson stood up and turned to leave, but stopped at the door, turning back to look at House.

"Wilson, that girl has a secret, and I'm going to find out just what it is."

With a sigh, Wilson realized that this was a pointless argument seeing as House would not change his mind. "House, she's 18, and her dad just fell into a coma only a few days ago. Can't you just leave well enough alone and find another puzzle to solve?" With that last daunting question, Wilson left House to himself.

* * *

Bella Swan exited through the open metal elevator doors exhausted from her night of little sleep due to a series of nightmares, but she was happy to be here at the hospital none the less. Stumbling occasionally on her short walk to her father's room Bella finally reached the closed glass slider. She was puzzled as to why both the door and blinds were shut but shrugged it off thinking that a nurse must have been responsible for it.

Her pale hand grasped onto the handle, sliding the door open and reached out her free hand to pull back the blinds. Bella's brown eyes spotted Dr. House seated in the room, his feet resting on the end of her father's bed, munching on a Ruben sandwich while watching what appeared to be a 'soap' on the small television mounted on the wall.

House flashed his gaze to her as soon as he had heard the clanging of the plastic blinds being moved. Brown pools of chocolate gazed innocently at him, hidden secrets shining beneath layers of lies. He was determined to figure her out; she was becoming one of the hardest people he had ever tried to solve.

Bella smiled brightly, her brown eyes gaining back a slight twinkle that had been lost to the world for the few agonizing months. She was happy to see a familiar face, even if she barely knew the man.

Before turning his attention back to the melodrama medical show he uttered two, simple but confusing words to her, "You're late."

* * *

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me; REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own House, M.D., or Dr. Gregory House, (or Hugh Laurie for that matter). That belongs to David Shore for creating the magic that is House, M.D.! **_

_**Much love Delilah**_


	7. Chapter 7: Elevator Trouble

_**There is a poll on my profile about whether Charlie should come out of his coma or not, and if he does come out of it when he should. PLEASE VOTE IT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY LINE!**_

_**Also, the cases I am going to use do not follow the House story line since the cases are more of a side plot that aren't as important to this story. **_

_**I am also debating whether or not to have Thirteen and Taub come back to work for House, obviously if they did I would have the events in the episode **_**The Tyrant**_** happen.**_

_**Let me know in a review what you guys think I should do!**_

**Scars Run Deep**

**Chapter 7: Elevator Trouble**

**PREVIOUSLY**

**(Third Person POV)**

_House flashed his gaze to her as soon as he had heard the clanging of the plastic blinds being moved. Brown pools of chocolate gazed innocently at him, hidden secrets shining beneath layers of lies. He was determined to figure her out; she was becoming one of the hardest people he had ever tried to solve._

_Bella smiled brightly, her brown eyes gaining back a slight twinkle that had been lost to the world for the few agonizing months. She was happy to see a familiar face, even if she barely knew the man._

_Before turning his attention back to the melodrama medical show he uttered two, simple but confusing words to her, "You're late."_

**PRESENT**

**(Bella's POV)**

I watched as House exited along side Dr. Foreman, my mood souring in the slightest. Closing up my water bottle, I stood and threw the apple away on my way back to Charlie's room. Holding the bottle just by the cap between my fingers, I swished it around dejectedly stumbling down the hallway to the elevators.

My eyes caught the elevator doors beginning to shut just as I was getting close. "Wait! Hold the elevator!" I shouted out, running as quickly as I was able to. But running was not a strong point for me, and I tripped. My hands shot out in front of me, connecting with the hard tile floor. The water bottle had still been clenched in my hand when I fell, which meant unfortunately that my left hand had the misfortune of taking most of the blow.

Luckily, though, my face did not meet the floor. But that feeling of luck wore off once I scramble to my feet, gathering up the forgotten plastic bottle, the blood rising in my cheeks in embarrassment, and I became aware of the stinging sensation in my let wrist.

Absentmindedly pressing the 'up' button the panel for the elevators with my good hand, I inspected my injured limb. Light purple bruises were already rapidly forming were it had connected with the floor. Inwardly groaning, I guessed how bad the damage was. My hope was that it was only bruised and would be back to normal soon. Making a mental note to stop by a drug store later to pick up a wrist splint, I stepped into the large wood paneled elevator once I heard them open.

After a brief elevator ride, I exited through the metal doors at my floor. My eyes wondered around on their own accord, taking in every detail as I made my way to Charlie's room. I gazed at the doctors rushing past, the nurses bustling by me, and all the different types of people walking by. I found Charlie's room only to find that nothing had changed in the short time I had been gone. Sliding open the door, I smiled softly at my father and grabbed the discarded book on the opposite side of the room. Gently bending the crinkled pages back into place, I sat down and began to read softly out into the quiet room.

I spent about an hour, just reading into the dead air, before I dismally looked at the clock with a sigh, 5:37. Deciding to leave before it got too late, I slid on my jacket, being careful of my hurt wrist. But I accidentally picked up my bag with my injured hand causing me to hiss in pain. I ignored it, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

Taking a moment to slow down, I stepped to Charlie lying on the bed. My hand came to rest over his calloused one, and I briefly wondered if he even knew I was there. I pushed that last thought back; after all who else did I have to talk to here about my many problems. Closing my eyes, I hesitantly whispered a quick goodbye to Charlie, telling him that I would return tomorrow. Opening up my eyes to the world, I left through the glass door. I stepped over the metal hardware on the floor encasing the door in place, grasping the handle and sliding it shut until I heard it latch home. Shuffling back to the elevators, offering a small smile and a hushed, polite hello I stepped on.

Fortunately for me, the music playing through the speakers over head was not something that brought back dispiriting memories of _him_. Stepping through the hospital doors for the final time today, my eyes caught a stack of newspapers just outside the door. Retrieving one, I made up my mind to begin my job hunt tonight. The folded papers billowed lightly in my hand, fighting against the confines of my grasp, in the gentle breeze of the cool winter air.

_**Short I know, but I promise to have another chapter with my usual length up loaded in a few days time. I decided to post this just you guys all know that I am not giving up this story, I would never dream of it, and also just because you guys are awesome and have had to wait so long for this. Check for an update within a few days! **_

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me; REVIEW!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own House, M.D., or Dr. Gregory House, (or Hugh Laurie for that matter). That belongs to David Shore for creating the magic that is House, M.D.! **_

_**Much love Delilah**_


	8. Chapter 8: What’s Left but Memories

_**Hey guys, I am so sorry I did not update, but things happened and I got a great surprise that took up my weekend. Again, I am so sorry, and I'm sorry that in this chapter there is no House/Bella interaction. **_

_**I am happy to say that there will be plenty of House/Bella interaction in the next chapter along with a little one on one interaction with a character that I bet no one will guess who. **_

_**If someone can guess right they will get a shout out in the next chapter! A hint, it is not House or anyone from the Twilight gang! **_

_**Ok, so I have closed the poll and it is decided that Charlie will not die but stay in the coma for 5 months. Thank you all so much for voting!**_

_**I am also debating whether or not to have Thirteen and Taub come back to work for House, obviously if they did I would have the events in the episode **_**The Tyrant**_** happen.**_

_**Let me know in a review what you guys think I should do!**_

* * *

**Scars Run Deep**

**Chapter 8: What's Left but Memories**

**PREVIOUSLY**

**(Bella's POV)**

_Stepping through the hospital doors for the final time that day, my eyes caught a stack of newspapers just outside the door. Retrieving one, I made up my mind to begin my job hunt tonight. The folded papers billowed lightly in my hand, fighting against the confines of my grasp in the gentle breeze of the cool winter air._

**(Bella's POV)**

The parking lot was relatively full compared to that morning when I dropped by, and as I stumbled my way to my old, faithful, rusty pickup truck my eyes immediately spotted a certain doctor's orange motorcycle. A soft smile sprouted on my lips of their own accord, and I reached my truck with the smile still in place.

On the drive back to the house I passed a drug store, stopping to pull into the parking lot. Slamming my door in place, I blushed; the sound seemed much too loud for such a quiet evening, before entering through the automatic doors into the small store. Grabbing a blue, plastic shopping basket, I slung it on my arm. Walking down the aisles, I gazed at the stocked shelves until I finally found what I was looking for.

Skimming over the many choices, I randomly picked one in my size that I hope would help my wrist. I also pulled a few boxes of food from the small selection they had as well, mentally making a note to stop by the grocery store tomorrow. With a small smile on my face, I paid for my various items, walking back out into the parking lot.

Once I was safely in the cab of my truck, I fished through the bags for my splint and tore open the plastic covering on it. Slipping my pale hand into the thick, black, bulky splint I grimaced, flexing my hand a few times to get myself adjusted to the new sensation of having it on me. Driving home was mildly difficult, but once I got used to the extra bulk on my hand I made due.

Pulling into my driveway I spared a few seconds to enjoy the heat radiating from the vents into the cab before slinging my book bag on my shoulders and hanging the few plastic bags onto my forearm, carefully maneuvering them so they would not hit my injured wrist.

Stepping onto the concert, I quickly walked up to the concert way leading towards the front door. I found my keys after fishing through my pockets for a few moments, correctly selecting the silver key from the bunch. Sliding it in the lock, I gave it a twist until I heard the distinctive sound of the dead bolt moving out of place.

I pushed open the door, gazing around at all the stacks of boxes that I had yet to unpack. Sighing, I maneuvered around the pile of stacked cardboard and headed to the kitchen to set my things down.

After flipping on the light switch, I began to unpack my few items. Throwing the bags away, I set about on the task of making myself dinner. The only thing I could make as of then was one of the frozen, microwave dinners I had picked up. With a shrug, I followed the instructions.

I pulled the plastic tray out of microwave, taking a seat at the table. I gazed at the vacant seat across from me, the one that Charlie should be sitting in. I missed the awkward small talk we used to make at meals. From the corner of my eyes I spotted the newspaper I had picked up earlier.

I stood up and walked over to my school bag, fishing through it for a pen. I found a red one and I grabbed the newspaper, flipping through to the job listings. I read the articles aloud, circling a couple in the red ink that could be possibilities for me. Eventually I grew frustrated that there seemed to be no options available that would be able to pay for the many bills I had acquired. I chucked the paper across the table.

With a huff, I picked at my dinner, taking a bite here and there before I just decided that I wasn't hungry any longer and I threw the remaining food. With sigh I left the room, flipping off the lights on my way out and trudging up the stairs to my room.

I grabbed my toiletries from where I had left it the night before, and took it to the bathroom across the hall to get ready for bed. I dressed in my favorite pajamas—a huge, gray, holey t-shirt and black sweatpants—getting comfort from the familiarity of it. Walking back into my room, I set my bag down and stumbled over to the bed, pulling back the purple comforter. I fluffed up the pillow and rested my head down on it.

Closing my eyes, I tried to go to sleep, but, instead, ended up tossing and turning endlessly. At one point, I blankly stared at the ceiling above my head, thinking about _him_. I couldn't help but miss the feeling of _his_ arms wrapped around me. With memories of _him_ filling my mind and tearing at the frayed edges on my heart, I slowly drifted off into sleep induced oblivion.

* * *

_Twirling around in circles, I laughed, carefree, as my eyes devoured the breath-taking sight surrounding me. Happiness radiated off of me as I realized that I was in our meadow back in Forks. Lush, green trees outlined the edge of the perfectly drawn circle that Mother Nature had crafted. Wild flowers in a beautiful arrangement of yellows, purples, and soft pinks danced gracefully in a choreographed harmony with the tall grass as the cool air brushed past. My own personal Adonis watched from the outskirts, my favorite crooked grin adorning his stone lips in amusement. _

_Coming to a stop, teetering side to side in mild dizziness, I blushed, but the smile did not erase itself from my features. I beckoned Edward closer towards me, wanting to be with him after my horrible nightmare of him abandoning me. That feeling of happiness diminished when the wind blew wildly in an uproar, my long, brown locks of hair twisting themselves in the wind, and getting matted across my face, blocking everything from sight. My clothes whipped around in the wind, and I shivered in the sudden turn of weather. The spring air had turned to the bitter cold breeze that only occurred in the dead of winter. _

_My pale fingers hastily brushed away my hair, trying to comb through the tangles to get it to stay at my sides. I was so caught up in the trying to get everything straightened out that I did not notice anything around me. My fingers paused and slowly moved to my sides in shock, the landscape surrounding me was nothing like before. _

_White flurries of snow fell from the gray-white sky, no sun could be seen, and the snow crunched under my feet as I took a few cautious steps forward. Blankets of untouched snow covered the branches and foliage of the lush green firs. _

_In front of me was a large house, although the home was nothing as extravagant as them, but it came extremely close. It had to have been two stories high with four, snow-white, perfectly sculpted stone columns supporting the large awning. Tan bricks lined the outside, and there were tall windows lining all sides of the house. It seemed as if there was only the smallest required amount of brick on the outside as there possibly could. _

_Surprisingly, the frigid outside weather did not affect me, and I continued onward to the house, making a trail of small prints behind me. I took cautious, but determined, steps up the porch to peer in tentatively through one of the many windows. _

_My eyes could spot the Cullen's all gathered in a spacious living room with another coven of vampires. All occupants had on somber expressions, no shred of happiness. The Cullen's looked the most distressed and you could practically feel the heavy pressure of depression that hung in the air. _

_I had to say that Alice looked the worst out of all of them. Her usual bright and perky vampire self that always appeared to have enough energy to light up a room was no more. Her clothes that were always in pristine condition were wrinkled, torn and overall unkempt. The perfectly sculpted spikes of her short onyx hair that jutted out in every direction was matted and in tangles. _

_Alice was curled in a ball, wrapped up, in the comforting embrace of her husband. Jasper's head was down and the honey blonde waves covered his face, but past the shield of his hair I could make out his golden eyes that held pain, exhaustion and sorrow. The melancholy emotions of everyone in the room flowing all to him must be affecting him horribly. _

_Carlisle had an expression of sadness as he lovingly wrapped an arm around a broken looking Esme. I could make out Rosalie and Emmett curled up together on a cream colored love seat with pain in their eyes. _

_The high soprano notes of Alice's worn out voice reached my ears, "I saw it happen. I was there. I should of…," she chocked up on the last of her words and couldn't continue. _

_The low bass tones of Jasper's distinctive voice as he comforted his wife flowed through the air, "Alice you couldn't have stopped it. You and I both know he would have found another way. He wanted to be with her; at least they are both in a better place now, together in happiness for eternity." _

_Alice shock her head stubbornly as she gazed up with crystal tears pooled in her eyes that would never fall, trying to get him to understand her. "But, I was there. I could have stopped it, I should have stopped it. If only I could have made him see the light, if only…"_

_Once these words were uttered from her ruby lips the room fell into a dead silence apart from the dry sobs that ripped their way from Alice, Esme, and an unfamiliar strawberry blonde. _

_Swallowing back the knot in my throat, I backed away, going unnoticed from everyone. A whirlwind of thoughts plagued my mind. _Who were they talking about? They couldn't have been talking about…**him**? Could they? No, he wouldn't do something like that! _I thought stubbornly._ _But a small doubting thought came to mind,_ would he?

_But these thoughts were short lived when a sudden burst of bright light shinned down from the heavens above. My hands flew to shield my eyes from the beam of pure light until it began to die down, but yet I still did not remove the cover of my hands. A pair of warm hands wrapped themselves around my skinny forearms, pulling them away from my face. A shocked gasp escaped my mouth as I locked eyes with a pair of brilliant emerald green orbs. _

_My brown eyes remained trapped in the dazzling trance for what seemed like hours until I shook myself out of it. The next thing that caught my eye was the full head of bronze hair, his hair. It was him; he was here, but somehow human. But how was he? And why was he here with me?_

_His soothing voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Bella, my love, I don't have long. I just need you to know that I love you."_

_Tears welled in my eyes, falling down my cheeks and he wiped them away with his fingertips. I croaked out in a broken whisper, "But what…, what about everything you said on that day?"_

_He gave a humorless chuckle. "Bella, I only said those things because I believed it to be the best for you, I thought it would be the best way to protect you. I was wrong, I am deeply sorry; everything I said to you was a lie. It was the blackest of blasphemy. I do love you, for all eternity. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done and in my time away, all I thought about was you. I hunted down Victoria and stopped Laurent from hurting you my love. You will have to deal with the after effects of my departure no more."_

_Opening my mouth, I tried to muster out something to say, but he cut me off._

"_In a way, I was right, look at where it has brought you. You may not understand now my love, but you will one day in the near future. I need you to understand that I will always be in debt for everything I have put you through and there is no way I could ever earn your forgiveness."_

"_Edward I do forgive you. I do! Please, you have to believe me!" My voice cracked and turned into a pitiful whisper, "I want you Edward. I need you. Please come back."_

"_Bella, you have no idea how badly I want to and you will always hold my heart in this life and the next, but I cannot come back to you my love. I will be waiting for you until it is your time. Always remember that." _

_A pained whimper escaped me at his words. Edward wrapped me up in his embrace, trying to soothe me. His warm breath fanned my skin as he spoke in my ear. "Bella you were right, there is a heaven, even for monsters like me. I have to leave you now, but I will be waiting there for you. Don't try to leave your mortal life early for my sake. I need you to live, move on and be happy for me Bella. Can you do that?" I nodded into his chest, tears soaking through his shirt. _

_He pulled back, and I stood, looking down, not wanting to watch him leave me once again. His fingertips gently forced my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "I won't be visiting you anymore Bella, all you will ever see of me now will be in your memories." _

_Edward leaned down and I closed my eyes as his lips brushed against mine in a brief, chaste kiss. He pulled away all too soon, resting his forehead against mine. "I love you Isabella Swan."  
_

* * *

Slowly fluttering my eyes open, I looked up, expecting to see Edward, but he was no longer with me. It had all been a dream, a wonderful dream. Somehow, though, I could not shake the feeling that that dream had been all too real, everything had felt like it.

A gasp of shock, very much like the one I had omitted in my dream, reached my lips when I made the realization that I had thought Edward's name without flinching or feeling my heart ache with pain. With grim satisfaction I pulled back the purple blankets, swung my legs over the edge of my bed, and padded my bare feet across the wood floor to an open cardboard box.

Fishing through the contents, I pulled out a tank top, a flannel shirt, and a pair of jeans. I then grabbed my bag of toiletries, making the mistake of picking it up with my bad hand which still had not improved. Grimacing, I moved the bag into the opposing hand and with my clothes for the day slung across my fore arm; I groggily stumbled my way to the bathroom.

After a quick moment to brush my teeth and run a comb through the tangled brown mess that was my hair, I pulled it back into a loose pony tail before taking one last glance in the mirror. I descended the stairs, making my way to the cupboards lining the wall of the kitchen and finding the box of breakfast bars I had bought for myself the night before. Taking a few minutes to enjoy my small meal, I retrieved the newspaper that I had picked up from the hospital.

A few ads were circled in red pen, but not many. Chewing each bite carefully, I contemplated what I would do if none of the places hired me. I had easily acquired my job in Forks due to the fact that it was a small town, and being family-owned, the Newton's would have felt bad turning me down. Not to mention, that I was the Police Chief's daughter, who had just moved back to the small town after years of being away.

The job had not been very difficult, stocking shelves and occasionally dealing with customers who came in looking for hiking gear when the season was right. Essentially I did not help the customers much as I had no experience in hiking; this meant that I usually did not understand what they were in need of. Most of the time I had to refer them to another employee, but that was just fine with me. The job had been low paying, but that had not bothered me at the time. After all, the only reason I needed a job then was to collect money for my small self-funded college fund and gas for my rusty pick-up truck.

But now I needed a job for a whole list of new reasons. I was very afraid that none of the jobs I was qualified for would not have a high enough paying salary for me to make the minimum on the bills each month. Not to mention all the living expenses there will be. And all the jobs that did have a high enough pay check; I could never get due to lack of experience, age, and a college degree.

But I was getting ahead of myself, and I needed to calm down the millions of nervous thoughts passing through my head. The 'what if' questions I had been asking myself were making me antsy.

Grabbing a quick glass of water from the tap, I tossed the paper onto the counter, effectively abandoning all thoughts of my job search until later this evening. I knew that I was putting off something that inevitably would need to get done no matter how much I detested it. But there was no point in working myself up about all the endless possibilities of me not acquiring a job, especially this early in the morning. Grabbing my old, orange backpack and my key ring, complete with the keys for both my truck and our newly acquired home, I slipped on my large tan winter coat and headed for the door.

With a sigh, I left the house, locking up behind myself, and shivering as I exited the warm temperature of my house to the cold morning climate of winter in New Jersey. Teeth chattering, I hurriedly stumbled over the frosty side walk to reach my truck. My fingers clumsily grasping at the frozen, old metal handle of the door, and I forcibly pulled the rusty, old door open. Another shiver ran down my spine as a cold gust of wind blew past, and I hastily threw my bag into the vacant passenger seat across from me before hopping into the equally cold confines of my car, trying to escape the weather.

I should have been used to the cold from my time Forks, but I wasn't. I had learned to grow accustomed to it, but I still enjoyed the sun. The cold reminded me too much of _him_,and then the extremely hot days that were sure to occur in the summer months made me think of Jacob, my sun. Even if he refused to speak with me, claiming that it was not safe to be friends with him, I still and always will refer to him as my own personal sun.

I quickly jammed the key in the ignition, turning on the 'defrost' after receiving the roar of life that my truck greeted me with whenever I started it up. Rubbing my frozen hands together, I waited for my car to warm up. I sat there, just watching my breath dance in the fridge air, until a feeling of bittersweet reality ran over me. I came to the conclusion that my truck would actually be warm and stay that way. Usually on the days that I refused to let him take me to school, he would drive and I would ride in the now empty passenger seat, snuggled into his cold embrace no matter how much he argued with me that I would get sick.

My throat felt thick and tears built up in my eyes as I tried to shake away those thoughts, but it was all in vain. A traitor tear slipped down my rosy cheek which sent me into a spiral of thoughts of him making me slump over down on my steering wheel, sobbing my eyes out.

Minutes later I sobered up, wiping underneath my eyes with the back of my hands. Sitting back up, I blinked my eyes a few times to get the stray tears out. I bitterly noticed that while I was breaking down that the car had warmed up, and the frost had almost completely evaporated from my windshield and mirrors. With a heavy heart, I took a few deep breaths before backing out onto the asphalt towards my school.

* * *

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me; REVIEW!**_

_**Also, a BIG thank you to my beta reader **__**katbug86**__**.**_ _**You guys should check out her stories as well!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own House, M.D., or Dr. Gregory House, (or Hugh Laurie for that matter). That belongs to David Shore for creating the magic that is House, M.D.! **_

_**Much love Delilah**_


	9. Chapter 9: Without Question

_**Short chapter, yes I know but this chapter was surprisingly had to write. I just couldn't get my thoughts down on paper. After many rewrites I hope that this one is pretty good.**_

_**And also, about the mystery character I talked about last chapter, it appears to me that I didn't clarify it enough (it was a last minute thing). I meant that the character was not anyone from Twilight nor was it simply House. But I left the option open for all the other House characters. I guess I didn't make it clear enough. **_

_**It probably isn't surprising at all, but I tried to make it a little interesting. Bella gets to have a nice little chat with Wilson.**_

_**Any who, I am done with this long author's note and without further ado, here is Chapter 9! **_

* * *

**Scars Run Deep**

**Chapter 9: Without Question**

**PREVIOUSLY**

**(Bella's POV)**

_With a heavy heart, I took a few deep breaths before backing out onto the asphalt towards my school._

**PRESENT**

**(Third Person POV)**

Pulling into the full parking lot, Bella sped to the nearest empty spot hoping to get inside soon. Subconsciously she was hurrying so much due to the fact that she was hoping to encounter House once again today. Unknown to her she just cut off a small, silver Volvo S-80. Wilson cursed House and cursed out the driver who had cut him off, but he stopped short when he saw who the driver was.

The young girl he had met in the elevator a few days ago was steeping out of her rusting, orange pick up truck. Getting out of his car, Wilson followed the young brunette praying that House wouldn't mess her up to bad. No doubt that House hadn't told her a thing about the job; that is if Cuddy approved him for it. But of course she would, Wilson only wondered what House had to do in exchange for it.

Bella's pale hand reached for the large, silver door handle and Wilson's eyes caught sight of the splint. Speeding his leisurely walk up, he tried to catch the door for her.

Smiling gently, he surprised her when he opened the door for her. "Afternoon Bella,"

Brown orbs looked up at him. Surprise was etched all over her face before recognition set in. "Good afternoon Dr. Wilson?" Biting her lip, Bella tried to ask him if she had remembered his name correctly without seeming rude.

Wilson nodded; eyes drifting once more back to her wrist. "Yes, what happened?" He gestured to the splint covering her pale wrist.

She just smiled, blushing and laughing lightly at her own clumsiness. "I kind of fell. I am not the most coordinated person out there."

Gazing down at her hand, he inquired, "Do you want me to take a look at it?"

She looked down at the black splint, before turning her eyes back on Wilson. "No, its ok. You don't have to waste your time checking out my wrist. I'm sure it's only sprained. But thank you," she said with a small smile playing on her lips, eyes shining with gratitude toward to the doctor.

Looking at her then back to her injured limb, Wilson shook his head. "No, I insist. I don't believe it should be that color."

Puzzled, her brown eyes shot from Wilson to her splint and upon further inspection she realized just how red and swollen it was. "Actually, that might be a good idea." Accepting his offer, she walked in the door that he held open for her, following him to the x-ray room.

* * *

After placing Bella in the correct position for the x-ray, Wilson retreated to the separate room to take them. Several minutes of silence passed by except for when Wilson instructed her to change her hand position when he replaced the film. Finally Wilson decided to speak up, hoping to get some answers about the teen so he could try to understand exactly what House found mystifying about her.

Remembering the Washington state license plate on the back end of her truck, he asked, "So, Bella you moved here from Washington?"

Nodding, she smiled at the small talk he was attempting to make, distracting her from the silence that lead to unwanted thoughts and memories. "Yes I did, just about an hour from Seattle."

"What caused the sudden move here, half way across the country?" Wilson pressed further, wondering why she moved but soon regretted it when he saw tears pooling in her brown eyes.

Bella swallowed thickly, tears pooling in her eyes at the real reason as she quickly thought up a lie and tried to sound convincing. "My dad's job."

Moving to the next subject that passed through his thoughts, Wilson spoke. "Hmm, really? Well, how's school?"

She had to keep herself from shrugging, careful not to move during the x-ray. "Fine," Bella replied vaguely.

He tried as suddenly as he could to find out the answer to his next question, praying that she was at least 18. "Good, what grade are you in high school?"

She tentatively answered his question, not that she minded the small talk but she could tell that there was some hidden reason behind all the questions. "Senior, I'm going to be graduating in a couple months."

Wilson thanked God that House had not managed to get intrigued with a girl who was jail bait; God only knows what trouble could have happened then. Although, her being only the minimum age wasn't really that much better either.

Out of the blue, Wilson told her, "You know if House pesters you, you can talk to Cuddy to make sure that he doesn't anymore."

She shot a look at him through the dark tinted glass separating them. "Why would I need someone to make sure that he 'doesn't bother me'? In fact, he's been relatively nice to me, he drove me home."

Wilson played dumb, eyebrow rising, "Really?"

A soft smile reached her lips, remembering the doctor and in Wilson's kind nature. "Yeah, so as nice as it is for you to offer me that, I don't think that I will be needing that option for the future."

He nodded silently, watching her intently, curiosity was bubbling beneath the surface as to why House was being so generous, but then the conversation from last night came to the for front of his mind and he realized why. She was just another anomaly, someone for him to tinker with, just another puzzle to solve. God, he hoped that House didn't screw up this girl too much.

A loud beep singled that the x-ray was done, breaking Wilson from his thoughts. Sighing, he left the room, telling her that he would be back soon with the x-rays. Nodding, Bella let her mind wander, a dangerous mistake on her part. Her thoughts drifted to Edward, all those wonderful moments with him and even the bad. Although, she tried to block those memories as much as possible. Weirdly enough, whenever one would slip through the barrier on her mind, simply thinking of the blue eyed doctor kept the tears at bay.

Wilson returned minutes later, gathering Bella's attention. Placing her x-rays up on the screen, flipping the switch to illuminate them. Pointing to a thin line on one of her bones, Bella walked over to him, eyes squinting at the small line recognizing it to be a facture from pervious visits to many doctors in years past.

Wilson addressed her, "Looks like a hairline fracture, a few months in a cast should fix it up fine."

With a sigh, she grimaced at the inconvenience that the cast would surely make. Bella had hoped that it was simply a sprain, a week at most and it would have been healed. "If you will follow me, I can take you back to the clinic to get your arm in a cast."

"Ok Doctor Wilson and thanks," Bella told him sincerely.

"No problem Bella, I'm happy to help." With that, Bella walked silently next to Wilson back to the clinic.

* * *

Noticing that Wilson taking the materials to cast her wrist from one of the nurses, she felt guilty the sudden realization that she had taken the doctor from his work. As soon as Wilson came back into the room, shutting the wooden door behind him, she spoke.

Biting her bottom lip, Bella blushed. "Dr. Wilson you don't have to do this, I am perfectly fine with one of the staff doing it. You don't need to stay"

Wilson looked at her for a moment, before nodding. "If you're sure, then I'll leave you in the hands of nurse Jeffery."

Grinning, she called out to him as the male nurse entered and he was shutting the door behind him. "Doctor Wilson?"

Peering around the door at her, he silently tilted his head to the right. "Thanks for helping me, and the offer." She grinned slyly at the end, and Wilson chuckled.

"No problem Bella, and that offer always stands, just let me know." He said before shooting her one last look.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

Stepping through the opening metal doors, I yawned from my lack of sleep from my confusing dream last night. Occasionally I stumbled on the short walk to Charlie's room, red coloring my pale cheeks. Gripping the medal handle, I furrowed my eyebrows as to why both the door and the blinds were shut closed. Shaking my head, my brown hair fell into my face,_ 'Maybe a nurse did it,'_ I wondered as I pushed my hair back behind my ears.

Sliding the clear door back, I reached out to push the blinds out of the way. The plastic strips clinked against each other as I stepped into the room. My eyes adjusted to the dimmer light of the room, and I spotted House in sitting a chair with his feet resting at the end of Charlie's bed. He was eating what looked like a Ruben sandwich; eyes staring intently at the small TV screen watching what I think was a soap opera. He flashed his blue eyes at me when I entered the room. _'Is he watching a soap opera? Really? Wow.'_

Smiling brightly, I beamed at him. I was happy to see House, even though I didn't really know the man, something about him made me curious but, happy all at once. I gazed at him, noticing something flicker in those knowing eyes of his.

His eyes flittered to my cast, before he uttered a few words. "You're late," he told me before he turned his attention back to the melodrama medical show.

Confused, I puckered my eyebrows at him. "Late for what exactly?"

"Your first day." He replied simply, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"My first day for what?" Gesturing my hand in a rolling motion, I nodded my head trying to get him to elaborate more.

"Work." House told me, looking at me, as if he was questioning my mental sanity.

Astonished, my mouth fell into a small 'o'. "Work? What work? I don't have a job, do I?"

"No, I just put you on the payroll to annoy Cuddy." Rolling his steel blue eyes, he sarcastically remarked.

I resisted the urge to retort back but, I bit my tongue, crossing my arms, taking a moment to adjust to the bulky, blue cast on my wrist. "Ok, so if I have a job what precisely is it? And how much is the pay?" I saw his eyes flit to my wrist, eyes shining with unasked questions turning calculating before they met mine once again.

"Well, there is more responsibility then Chase, but I'm not gonna lie, the pay is less."

Stuttering, I asked abashed, not sure whether he was indeed serious or simply being sarcastic. His face and tone was solemn, but his eyes contradicted the seriousness of the statement, flickering with entertainment making it hard to tell. "I-I am going to perform surgery?"

House turned back to the small TV, intently staring at the screen. Clearing my throat, House tore his gaze from the TV playing, looking appalled. "Oh God no, what made you think that Chase was a surgeon? Did he tell you that? Am I going to have to talk to him again?" His eyebrows rose at the end, a smirk tugging at his lips.

Shaking my head back and forth, I struggled to keep the smile from showing. Sobering up from his pervious remark, I implored once more. "Then what is the job and how much is the pay?"

A smirk in place, his blue orbs a lit with amusement as he stood up. "Your job is to do what I say and when I say, without question."

Under my breath I remarked, although he must have heard it. "To get someone to do all that, it must pay fairly well then."

Stopping just outside the glass slider to the hospital hallway, House turned to face me. He 'tsked' at me then limped away. "That constitutes as questioning."

Standing there in the middle of Charlie's room, I stood dumbfounded. Breaking out of my trance, I scrambled out of the room after him. "But you still haven't told me what the pay is." He stayed silent, ignoring me, continuing to stroll on to his office.

Catching up to him, I cocked my head to the side, "House?"

Planting the tip of his dark wooden cane against the tile floor, he turned to face me. "Still with the questions, do I need to speak slower? Without. Question." House resumed the path to his office, signaling with a sharp whistle that resounded through the air for me to follow him.

With a smile and a nod, I silently trailed after him. _'I guess it can't be the worst job out there.'_

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Strolling in through the glass door, House casually walked in the room heading straight towards one of the vacant chairs surrounding the large glass conference table. Sliding off the backpack slung over his shoulder, House tossed it to Bella who was following behind him. Barely catching it, she sat it down in one of the metal chairs near the door, eyes traveling back to the doctor. House sat down, stretching out his legs to the empty chair next to him.

The three other doctors all exchanged looks before turning back to House who was acting oblivious to it, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Raising his eyebrows at the blushing teen, Foreman slowly asked what was on the two other doctor's minds. "House, what is she doing here?"

House looked at him, answering Foreman in a 'duh' tone, "She works here."

Foreman watched him warily, eyes flitting to Bella who was standing behind him. His eyes narrowing, he wondered what House was up to, "Doing what?"

With a sigh, House closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth in fake disappointment. "Haven't we already been over this before? She's my new stripper."

Bella blushed profusely but, didn't stop the smile from showing on her lips as she resisted the urge to tell him that if she was a prostitute she would have been a damn expensive one, receiving a hell of a lot more then what she was being paid hourly. Looking at the young woman behind him, House raised an eyebrow as if he could tell just what was running through her head.

The three younger doctors all exchanged glances, deciding to let House do whatever he was planning on doing. There was nothing they could do to stop it, House was obviously planning something and it would happen whether they meddled into it or not.

With a sigh, Cameron brought up a more pressing subject. "We have yet another new patient since you haven't been satisfied with any of the others we have taken." She tossed House a blue case folder. He flipped it open, blue eyes scanning it over quickly.

"Patient's a genetic time bomb," Cameron said as House closed the case file, holding it up over his shoulder passing it to Bella. Scrambling from where she was residing, Bella grabbed the blue folder out of his hands, unsure what she was supposed to do with it.

Shaking his head, he squashed her theory. "There's no fuse. He's not a bomb and right now he's not a patient either." House was adamant that this was no real case.

Bella who couldn't control her curiosity and had flipped open the file, skimming it over, shot House a look. Her voice questioning, "You're saying that you are just gonna ignore this patient?"

Eyeing the young woman, he told her "We discussed this, you agree with what I say, not what the pretty, blonde haired Barbie in the room says." Smirking, his eyes flitted to Chase. "And no, I'm not talking about you Chase." Turning back to Bella, he said, "Although, you don't listen to the foreign Barbie either."

With a sigh Bella rolled her eyes when no sooner than a few seconds had passed, House was gesturing to the small nook in the corner of the room silently instructing Bella to get him coffee. But none the less, Bella poured House a cup of coffee but surprisingly she didn't mind it as much as she thought that she would have. Handing him the cup, she resumed her spot leaning against the book case behind House. She was startled when she made the unexpected realization she was intrigued by all this.

House smirked, "I'm not ignoring it. I'm labeling it a coincidence."

Cameron looked back at him, eyes narrowing. "You hate coincidence."

"We reconciled, it was a whole thing…" He waved his hand, dismissing it as if it was nothing. "Big country, it's statically probable that someone has three generations that died around age 40 with none genetic heart issues. Dice have no memory."

"Genes do," Cameron was dead set on taking this case and she was trying to reason House into taking it.

"If we ran a battery of tests on every non symptomatic stoical anomaly…"

Cutting him off, Cameron turned to look at him, her eyes shining with determination. "The guy goes through every day assuming his life will end at age 40. He never got married, no kids because he didn't want to die on them the same way his dad died on him." Her voice grew gentler at the end then when she had started speaking, showing sympathy.

Dramatically placing a hand over his heart, House smiled, pretending to have fallen for her heart felt speech. "Awe, if you put it that way…" He pretended to wipe away fake tears. "And you wanna take this case because he's yet another lonely, sad puppy?" His smile dropped along with his hand as he told her, "You should have been a vet."

Standing her ground, Cameron told him sharply, "It's a legitimate case."

Foreman looked at the rest of the team, "Differential diagnosis for a genetic heart condition." His eyes traveled to House seated next to him, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to argue.

"That sold you?" House gazed incredulously at Foreman, hand gesturing to Cameron then to Foreman.

Dr. Chase looked up from the case folder, throwing out the first idea that came to his mind that fit the patient's symptoms. "Marfan syndrome..."

"And you?" He raised his eyebrows at Chase, his mouth agape, eyes twinkling dangerously as House glimpsed at Bella who was smiling at his antics.

* * *

Brown eyes were almost bugging out of the Bella's head as her eyebrows rose in shock, yet she couldn't tear her gaze from the letter. Dr. House had informed her that she was to answer his mail, and Bella did so like he had wanted, without question. But she hadn't expected a letter like this. Apparently, a former patient sent him a letter who was horrified and appalled by House's and his team's behavior.

The former patient was threatening to sue House and the hospital for 'unlawfully breaking doctor patient confidentiality', badgering', and 'emotional trauma'. To top it all off, the patient demanded that the hospital pay the medical bills that he had received for all the tests that 'did nothing to help him'. Bella was astounded by the long list of accusations against one single man, let alone a doctor who had saved his life.

"What's got you so worked up? Find out that the latest sensation died in People?"

Bella was startled by House's sudden presence, breaking her from her thoughts. She stuttered, unsure how to tell him. "No, you're, uh, being sued?" The statement coming off more as a question.

"Oh, another fan letter? God, I never knew how popular I was. Put it with the others." House gestured to a rather bulky file folder resting on a corner of the glass desk.

Mouth agape, she eyes the pile then turned back to him. "You have a pile?"

House just smirked at her reaction, giving a shrug. "Like I said, I'm a popular person." Blue eyes flitting with amusement as he walked through the other glass door to his office, he listened to her grumble and groan about the pile of letters that was stacking up.

"It looks like I have a lot to learn." Bella said aloud to no one but herself, huffing her hair out of face. She groaned when she opened the file folder and the mass amount of letters fell out to the carpet below.

Kneeling down to pick the papers off the ground, her cherry tinted lips turned into a frown and her eyebrows puckered as she noticed a large red stain on the carpet a few inches from her. The dark red stain was easily recognizable to Bella, blood. Who it belonged to was a different story but judging from where the blood had pooled, Bella guessed that something had happened to the doctor in the next room. Her curiosity grew when she shoot a look to the doctor who appeared to have his full attention on the book in his hand, not noticing the look she was giving him. Unknown to the starring teen, House was stealing glances at her through the corner of his eye, wondering what

Slowly getting back to her feet, she turned back to the desk, casting a glance over her shoulder at House. _'This man just gets more and more puzzling, evidently I have more to learn about my employer as well.' _Bella thought, focusing her attention back to her work, not knowing that a similar thought was running through House's head, fueling his inquiring nature toward the young woman.

* * *

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me; REVIEW!**_

_**The case for this chapter is from the episode '**_**Brave Heart'**_**, incase anyone's curious.**_

_**Also, a BIG thank you to my beta reader **__**katbug86**__**.**_ _**You guys should check out her stories as well!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM. I also don't own House, M.D., or Dr. Gregory House, (or Hugh Laurie for that matter). That belongs to David Shore for creating the magic that is House, M.D.! **_

_**Much love Delilah**_


	10. Chapter 10: Growing Comfortable

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long gap between this and the last update but I was drawing a blank on ideas for this story. But I have figured out where I want to go with this story so hopefully the updates will be faster, but no promises. **_

_**I would love to thank everyone for getting this story over 100 reviews! I never expected to get this kind of response! And, I would love to thank everyone who recently reviewed as well for they made me realize that I needed to get in gear and start writing this story again!**_

_**This is a short chapter but, hopefully it will tide you over until the next and longer chapter!

* * *

**_

**Scars Run Deep**

**Chapter 10: Growing Comfortable**

**PREVIOUSLY**

**(Third Person POV)**

Slowly getting back to her feet, she turned back to the desk, casting a glance over her shoulder at House. _'This man just gets more and more puzzling, evidently I have more to learn about my employer as well.' _Bella thought, focusing her attention back to her work, not knowing that a similar thought was running through House's head, fueling his inquiring nature toward the young woman.

**PRESENT**

**(Third Person POV)**

Sighing heavily, Bella leaned over the lower file cabinet drawer in House's office. She had received the task of filing the case papers that were haphazardly tossed into a several piles in no order what so ever. Eyebrows furrowing, her pale hands shuffled through the next stack of paper. Biting her lip, the brunette tried keep her eyes on the pages in front of her. Brown eyes shifted from the floor to gaze up at the doctor lounging in a chair, feet propped up on the desk. His blue eyes were focused intently on the case file in front of him. Occasionally he would stop and turn his eyes on her, simply observing. A fact that made her slightly nervous.

Feeling eyes on him, House turned his head, catching the penetrating chocolate brown orbs. Flustered and clearly embarrassed that she had been caught staring, Bella looked back down and tried to busy herself, letting her brown locks fall as a curtain to try to hide the quickly forming blush. It was moments like these that she secretly loved; the quiet, simple moments where she didn't have to constantly struggle to contain her tears or try to keep her mind from wandering to unwanted memories.

These were the times she thought of late at night, when she would simply be lying in bed, desperately fighting to keep her mind away from the thoughts about Edward that would begin to creep up. A single memory of a time like this, and that was all that was needed to keep her mind from wandering astray. With a small smile on her face, Bella would reminisce about her stay in New Jersey, but her memories usually centered on the fascinating blue eyed doctor.

She liked that she could take comfort in the fact that she didn't have to fake a smile or being happy when she was with House. Bella didn't have to, all those things came naturally like they had before she had been broken. The hole in her was shrinking, she was beginning to move on from the pain of Edward's departure.

Unfortunately, that happy feeling would never stay around for long. As soon as she was left alone, or was in the company of anyone besides the blue eyed doctor, that was when the thoughts of her bronze haired vampire came to the forefront of her mind. That was also the time when she craved House's company the most. She wanted to drive the thoughts of her former love away. Becoming dependent on House was something Bella hadn't planed for but, it was certainly something she couldn't stop.

Eyes still focused on the brunette, House watched her, carefully noting every move she made. The fact that he still hadn't figured her out made him all the more intrigued. House wanted to know the answer behind her closely guarded manner.

It was more than being a shy teenage girl; there were dark secrets she kept buried deep. The inquisitive nature he had made him want to find out what they were. House could not leave her to herself, let her have her well preserved information as Wilson would have liked. It was not in him to. No, he needed to know.

He wasn't sure if it was because he could he could never get a good read on her or another reason altogether. Whatever the real reason may be, he was adamant that he would learn secrets behind the blanket of cleverly layered lies.

Over the past few weeks the two had fallen into a familiar routine. Bella would show up at work after school, and House would always be waiting for her in his office. Sitting in on patient deferentials was something she did constantly. Which annoyed the rest of team and because of that, it caused House to have Bella follow around on rounds as well. Mostly the young brunette would simply follow him along, doing as he asked, without question. After, she would answer House's mail and file his 'fan letters' as he liked to call them.

Occasionally House would accompany Bella to the cafeteria, usually on Wilson's lunch hour, and put their food on Wilson's bill, much to the other doctor's chagrin.

No matter how they spent their time, the two of them had undoubtedly grown comfortable.

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**Delilah**_

_**Again, a huge thank you to everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing. **_


End file.
